


The Hero of Tomorrow

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: ACT 1: Twenty something years ago, All Might and Inko Midoriya found a baby in a crashed rocket. Now the child, Izuku Midoriya has grown up, and entering the world to see how he can use the strange gifts and abilities he possesses. Upon seeing exactly how the world and those around him needs him; Izuku will become a man of steel, a hero of tomorrow, a Superman...ACT 2: "LAST SONS" Life begins to recover from the near victory of Shigaraki, Izuku's relationships with Bakugou and Ochako begins to be strained as a new figure comes from the sky showing that Izuku and the people of earth are not alone...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. A God Among Us

“Hurry Inko!” All Might exclaimed as he and his partner rushed through the burning debris of the forest where the unidentified object they had learned All for One was tracking had crashed. 

The hero and his heroine partner Gravity Girl had no idea what was in the crashed object, but if All for One wanted it, they knew they couldn’t let him have it. 

“I found it, Toshi,” she said, looking what looked like a rocket, that was barely damaged from the crash. She saw an odd-looking diamond crest with a strange pattern on the front. “Is that an S?” 

She touched it and it glowed red for a moment before the hatch opened. “T-Toshi!” she gasped, and All Might rushed to her. Inside the rocket was a baby clutching a green crystal. 

The baby began to cry, and Inko lifted the baby up into her arms and began to softly hum to him, quieting him down. 

“Why would someone put a baby in a rocket?” she asked the Symbol of Peace. 

“I’d like to know that as well, my dear…” the two looked up to see All for One hovering over them. 

“Inko, take the child and run,” All Might said, standing between them. 

“But what about…” Inko argued. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll find you later,” All Might flashed her a thumbs-up, “just run.”

She ran as All Might began to battle his enemy, and she did not stop till they found a small town. 

She found a hotel, and went up to check in. She booked a room under her name Inko Midoriya, and when the hotel clerk saw the baby in her arms, she gushed and asked his name. 

“His name?” Inko blinked, caught off guard, “It’s… it’s uh…” the green haired baby smiled up at her. “Izuku. His name is Izuku Midoriya.” 

\---S--- 

Several years later… 

15-year-old Izuku Midoriya scribbled in his notebook labeled “Hero Analysis for the Future #13” while seated in the corner of the lunchroom, nibbling on his sandwich as he finalized his notes from watching Mount Lady, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods. 

“DEKU!” Izuku winced at the yell. Katsuke Bakugou was storming toward him with his friends close behind. “What the hell is this?” Bakugou asked, jerking the notebook away from him. 

“It’s my notes, Kacchan…” Izuku said, and gasped when Bakugou used his explosive quirk to catch it on fire. 

Izuku grabbed it back and patted the flames out. Had Bakugou been more observant at the time and not laughing, he would have noticed the boy had grabbed the flaming book by the hand without any burns. 

“Why did you do that!” Izuku let his temper flare for a moment, and got in Bakugou’s face, which amused the blond hot head. 

“Oh, finally gonna fight me, Deku?” Bakugou smirked. 

Izuku took a deep breath and tried to walk away. Bakugou growled and shoved the boy down, “Why won’t you fight me, huh, Quirkless?” 

Izuku just sat there on the ground with his head down, till Bakugou and his friends got tired of mocking him. Once he was sure they were gone, Izuku got back up, and took his notebook and snuck out of the school. 

Once he was clear, he looked around to see if anyone was paying him any attention. Finally, he gave a little smirk and took a flying leap, landing on the roof of a fifteen-story building. 

“You should be more careful with that, Young Midoriya,” a voice spoke from behind him, and Izuku turned and smiled at his hero and mentor All Might, who suddenly deflated with a poof, and a coughed-up blood. 

“You should stop pushing yourself so much, Toshi…” Izuku smiled. 

“Touché…” the weaker form of All Might nodded. “You seem upset.” 

“I could break Kacchan in half with two fingers…” Izuku replied, looking out over the city, “I could have. I wanted to.” 

“And yet, you didn’t,” All Might noted. 

“I didn’t…” Izuku nodded. 

“Why not?” All Might asked, standing beside the young man, both leaning on the guard rails. 

“Why not?” Izuku asked, “Aren’t you supposed to say I’m not supposed to think like that?” 

“Why wouldn’t you think like that?” All Might replied, “Listen, Izuku… When your mother and I found you in that ship. We don’t know who put you in that or why, or how you got your growing abilities, or why. All We know is it is not a quirk. Quirk manipulating quirks have no effect on them. You’re something else entirely. Something new.”

“What am I then?” Izuku asked sadly. 

“You tell me,” All Might said, “I made the decision when I got One for All to be the Symbol of Peace for the world. Maybe you’ll be the next. Maybe you’ll not. What you do with your life and your powers isn’t up to me. You have to decide who you are.” 

“I wish I knew where I came from…” Izuku said, pulling the crystal from his pocket, “All I have left is this.”

“Inko and I have done our best to protect you, and you’ve done well to hide your abilities,” All Might stated, “I am certain that pediatrician was confused when your mother seemed surprised when he said you were quirkless, when you bent a steel beam not even an hour earlier with your teeth…” 

“I’m going to go do some more patrolling,” All Might transformed back into his muscle form, “You head on home, and tell your mother to sit a place for me as well.” 

“Sure thing,” Izuku nodded, as All Might took to the air, and he also went to leaping rooftop to rooftop himself. 

What am I? Where did I come from? How did I get these powers if they’re not a quirk? Izuku had some many questions. But because of the uncertainty of his origins and the fact that All Might’s oldest enemy, One for All seemed to be interested in him, he had to learn to keep his powers a secret. But it was getting harder to do this. He wanted to stand up to Kacchan. He wanted to be a hero like Toshi, like All Might. But most importantly, he wanted to know who he was. 

He barely managed to hide as several heroes jumped over him, headed for a nearby alley way. “There’s pros there… they’ve got it… I need to head on …” He said to himself but stopped when he heard Bakugou’s yell. “Home…” 

Izuku dropped down into the crowd and went to see what was going on. And indeed, there was a slime monster attacking his friend. “Kacchan…” Izuku gasped. 

He didn’t even realize he was moving, but he was almost literally flying toward him, his feet weren’t even touching the ground as he ran. “Deku! What the hell are you doing?” Bakugou gasped through the slime. 

“Trying to save you!” Izuku replied, “It looks like you’re in trouble.” He said pulling at the tendrils wrapping around him, and the monster was surprised by the level of strength from the young man. 

The monster swung a tendril and knocked Izuku back, but the young man rebounded, grabbed Bakugo’s shirt, and threw a massive punch that dwarfed even one of All Might’s smash attacks. The force of the blow created a hurricane and blew the monster apart. 

“I told you to be mindful, Young Midoriya,” All Might said, standing over him, with his fist thrusted outward over him, “I just hope they buy my cover for you…” 

“What?” Izuku said, still holding on to the unconscious Bakugou. 

“Just play along, we’ll talk at home…” All Might said through the gritted teeth of his smile. 

“Haha!” All Might laughed, “I am glad I made it just in time to save the day! You two young people should not have allowed yourself to get in harms way! But I made it just in time to Smash that monster so that he’ll not be able to harm anyone else for some time! Haha!” 

“Uh… right…” Izuku said, as the other heroes pulled him and Bakugou away. 

“Right!” All Might nodded. 

Once they were checked out, Izuku made his way home, and he awkwardly waited at the table for All Might to arrive. 

“It’ll be fine, dear?” Inko smiled lovingly at the boy she raised. “You know Toshi just worries about you. We’d both rather have harm fall on himself then you.” 

All Might arrived, and it was fine… after a long lecture on responsibility and exactly why they had told him to keep his powers a secret. As far as any of them knew, he was a government experiment and that they’d want him back, or the Japanese government would want to continue what someone started. Until he was fully prepared to protect himself and others in his life, he had to keep it a secret. 

After dinner, and Toshi bidding them goodbye, Izuku went to bed. He removed the glasses that All Might had made for him to help him control his vision abilities. As the young man laid in bed, he noticed a green glow from his nightstand, as well as an odd voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere. 

He got up and found his crystal being responsible for the eerie green glow. It’s time… the voice said. 

“Time for what?” Izuku asked. 

Come…

He quickly got dressed, took the crystal and disappeared in the night. 

For three months he was no where to be seen. All Might had searched all of Japan, missing person reports were made, and heroes and police searched frantically for the missing boy, while Inko was going through a near emotional breakdown. 

Had someone found him? What happened to him? It was so unlike Izuku not to leave a note at the least before leaving, and to be gone for that long. She and Toshinori’s hope of finding him was wearing thin. 

Three months to the day, Inko walked into the living room and found her boy sitting silently on the couch. “IZUKU!!!” She exclaimed, running to him and throwing her arms around him, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” 

“I know who I am, mom…” He said, with a look of struggle in his eyes. 

Inko quickly called Toshi and he rushed over. “Start again at the beginning,” Inko said, and All Might nodded. 

“My name … is Kal-El. Well, my name is Izuku Midoriya,” he touched his mother’s hand, “But I was born Kal-El. From the planet Krypton. The Planet was destroyed a long time ago… and my parents put me in the rocket to save me. I was the only survivor… They sent me here because the yellow sun here would give me abilities that would give me a better chance at surviving… and the quirks had already started to show up, so they figured I would blend in…” 

“My… my father…” Izuku said, “He told me to live among the people here… so that I could see how to use my gifts as they are meant to be used…” 

“What do you think about that, Young Midoriya?” Toshi asked. 

“I… I don’t know…” Izuku smiled softly, “I always wanted to be a hero… but … This is big. I … I need a long time to process this… And it’s not like they’re not plenty of heroes already…” 

“So, what are you going to do now then?” Inko asked curiously. 

“I guess… I’ll watch…” Izuku nodded. 

\---S---

Several years later, at the Deiripuranetto, one of Japan’s finest newspapers, staff were running all over the place trying to make deadline. “MIDORIYA!” Kohei Horikoshi yelled across the Bullpen. 

“Yeah, chief?” Izuku Midoriya looked up from his desk, pushing the glasses up on his nose. 

“Where is the analysis of that heroine who helped get all those ritzy people off that sinking yacht last weekend? Froggy or something…” Kohei asked, “And don’t call me chief!” 

“Froppy, sir,” Izuku said, “And I’m almost finished. I do have an idea for a story, thinking it could be front page worthy.” 

“I’m listening,” Kohei narrowed his eyes. 

“The life of a hero, what’s it like being a pro,” Izuku spelled out for him. “What do you think.” 

“Think you can arrange a meeting with a pro for that?” Kohei asked. 

“DEKU!!!!” a voice screamed from the entrance of the Bullpen. 

“Already asked an old… friend to meet me…” Midoriya smiled sheepishly. 

\---S--- 

“First, I don’t have time for your bullshit,” Bakugou said sitting across from Izuku’s desk, his feet planted firmly on top as he reclined. “second, I can’t even if I did.” 

“Why not?” Izuku asked. 

“Shit,” Bakugou snorted, “apparently my agency thinks I curse too much. So I’m not allowed to do interviews anymore. Can you believe that bullshit?” 

“That… is a surprise!” Izuku faked a smile. 

“I know someone who might be willing to help your pain in the ass out though,” Bakugou said, grabbing his phone, and texting. “Hold on… Alright, you’re on. You can meet her at the coffee shop across from the agency’s main office on 5th. She’ll be in pink. You won’t miss her.” Bakugou said, standing up. 

“Thanks, Kacchan!” Izuku smiled. 

“Oh, and Deku,” Bakugou said, stopping just past his desk, “Bring pink roses.” 

“Huh?” Deku blinked. 

“Trust me, Nerd,” Bakugou smirked as he waved and left the office. 

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Man or Superman

**Chapter 2: Man or Superman?**

She's been chasing an answer  
A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
She says... Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day

She says... If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this  
Left without a kiss  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels; she's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms

She's waiting for Superman  
To lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and climbing through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight

Oh, like a speeding light  
She’s waiting on Superman…  
\- Daughtry - Waiting for Superman

Izuku looked in the mirror of his apartment as he slicked his hair back and adjusted his glasses. He was supposed to meet whoever it was Kacchan had arranged for him to interview in an hour. He knew it was a she, and she’d be in pink, and also she liked pink roses. 

Kacchan, Bakugou wasn’t like he used to be. Oh. He was still a short-tempered hot head, showed no respect for anyone and thought he was better than everyone else. But when they were around sixteen or seventeen. Something had happened during a training mission that Izuku could tell shook Kacchan up. 

“Listen, Nerd, we’re not friends,” he had grunted, “But … I’m sorry for how I acted when I was a kid.” 

Izuku did ask what that was all about, but Bakugou just said he was just facing some demons. 

He walked into his living room, and the TV caught his attention. On the screen was the Number 2 Pro Hero Endeavor and second-generation Pro, Shoto Todoroki along with a tall handsome late 20-something year old man with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. “In a shocking turn of events,” the news anchor narrated the scene, “Tenko Shimura, of Shimura International has purchased the Endeavor Hero Agency,” She said as it showed Tenko shaking the hand of Endeavor, who didn’t look very pleased with the exchange. “The is just the latest of many Pro Hero Agencies that have come under the umbrella of Shimura International, not just in Japan but throughout the world.” 

“My Grandmother, Nana Shimura,” Tenko spoke before a podium smiling to the crowd, “Was an incredible hero, and an incredible woman. She gave her life protecting others, trying to make a difference. And so, following in her footsteps, though I have no quirk of my own, I want to do my part to make this world a better place. So, like All Might is a pillar to this world, Shimura International is uniting all the world’s Professional Heroes into one organized unit, and we will join the Symbol of Peace and bring true balance and true peace for all!” He finished to a standing ovation. 

Izuku shook his head and grabbed his coat and the bouquet of pink roses and left his apartment. He caught a cab to the Gunhead Agency on 5th Avenue. The Hero Gunhead was the head hero of the Agency, but it also included Bakugou and a couple of his classmates from U.A. Izuku assumed one of those would be who he was meeting. 

He walked into the small coffee shop across the street and glanced around. It was a small homie place. Izuku was surprised to find that it didn’t even have anything hero related. Most businesses next to Hero Agencies always tend to be hero themed to cash in on the heroes that were just nearby. It was just an old school, relaxing coffee shop. His eyes finally fell on who he was looking for. She was a beautiful young woman, about his age. She had short bobbed hair and her hero costume was black and pink and while it was relatively modest, it still showed her curves off to the world. She was seated at a two-person table with her mocha and a pink visor sitting on the table before her. 

“You’re Uravity!” Izuku blurted out as he approached her, and mentally kicked himself. 

The girl glanced up at him and studied him for a moment before her eyes widened. “You’re Deku!” He deflated slightly. 

“Um, yeah, I guess Kacchan talked about me…” Izuku scratched his head. 

“One of his childhood best friends, great guy, and I quote,” She said adding air quotes with her fingers, “The only reporter worth a damn in this whole shitty country!”

“What… what… and what?” Izuku blinked. 

“Have a seat,” She smiled, “I ordered for you ahead of time, Bakugou said you like extra, extra black coffee.” 

Izuku sat down and saw the mug before him. “Sure do!” He faked a smile as he picked up and drank what he could only describe as tar. “Good… stuff…” 

“And these are for you,” Izuku coughed, before holding out the flowers. The girl blinked before flashing him a brilliant smiled and took them. 

“Oh, they’re beautiful, thank you!” She breathed in their scent before tapping them with her fingers and let them float above them. 

“Gravity manipulation is handier than I imagine,” Izuku said, looking at the floating bouquet. “making twelve flowers float is probably next to nothing compared to the sinking yacht you levitated a year and a half ago.”

“See, I’m used to guys just gawking at my powers and my costume,” Uravity said, “You understand what I can do and have done your homework. You are smart. This is a nice change.” 

“Thank you, Miss Uravity,” Izuku blushed which caused Uravity to smile more. 

“Please, call me Ochako, Ochako Uraraka,” Uravity introduced.

“Deku isn’t really my name either, just what Kacchan… Bakugou uses to make fun of me,” Izuku nodded, “My name’s Izuku Midoriya.”

“Ah…” Ochako nodded, “I really liked Deku though… sounds like ‘I can do it!’. I dunno, just seems really cool to me.”

“Deku is fine!” Izuku squeaked. 

“Bakugou said you’ve done some crazy dangerous things to get a story,” Ochako leaned toward him, “So I guess talking to girl is next to nothing to being at ground zero when the Coalition of Heroes took down the main League of Villains headquarters in central Japan, being right in the middle of everything, dodging quirks and bullets just to get the full story…”

“Uh…” Izuku flushed. 

“Done my homework, too,” Ochako winked, “So tell me, are you man or superman?” 

“Technically, I’m supposed to ask the questions…” Izuku said, using the spoon and sugar he was using to make the tar more drinkable. He winced when the spoon broke in the ‘drink’, the part still in the mug standing straight up. 

“Of course, go right ahead,” Ochako smiled politely, and sat back, taking a sip of her mocha. 

“So, what’s your origin, what drove Ochako Uraraka to become the heroine Uravity?” Izuku said, pulling a notepad from his pocket. 

“I grew up very poor,” Ochako said, glancing at her coffee, “My parents were quirkless, and owned a construction company. Daddy tried to hire quirkless people, to give them work. But with so many others using their quirks in construction he struggled a lot. A lot of times Daddy would go without eating just so Mom and I could have food on our plates… sometimes mom would do it for me. They would pretend that they had ate without my looking… but I knew. I wanted to be one of the top heroes so I could make enough money to help them live comfortably after all they had sacrificed for me.” 

“That’s really noble…” Izuku sniffled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Thank you…” Ochako nodded. 

“Did you succeed in your goal?” he asked again, and she stiffened for a moment, and he mentally noted that. 

“In… ways I did…” she said, avoiding his eyes for the first time since they met. 

“So what’s it like, the live of a hero?” Izuku smiled. 

“The life of a hero is like a rollercoaster in a lot of ways,” She said, looking toward him but not at him, a far off look in her eyes. “There’s ups and there’s downs, and there’s always sacrifices for almost every victory. But everyone is worth it. We’re always doing what we can to do what’s right and bring justice and peace to those around us.” She said, almost word for word, the same thing he had gotten from almost every pro-hero he had interviewed in the last month. 

“That’s the agency answer, the Uravity answer,” Izuku said, “I want the Ochako answer.” 

“Uh…” Ochako bit her lip and glanced away. 

“Did Kacchan say you could trust me?” Izuku said, “Did he tell you that?” 

“Yes…” Ochako nodded. 

“You can trust me,” He said, sitting down his pad and pen and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I’ll even leave it off the record. I can tell you’re hiding something and it’s troubling you.” 

“There’s too many ears…” She whispered, glancing around the room. “Do you have someplace we can talk privately after I get off duty?”

“Come to my place, I’ll even cook dinner!” He squeaked, and mentally questioned his sanity. 

“That sounds nice…” Ochako’s smile returned, “you can cook?” 

“I’m no master chef… But I’m not bad…” Izuku scratched the back of his head. 

“Hm, you are a superman…” Ochako smiled, “I come off duty at seven, I’ll go home shower and change and be by your place around eight, is that ok?” 

Izuku scribbled down his address on a page of his notepad and ripped it off for her. “It’s a date!” he flushed as soon as the words left his mouth, “Figure of speech...” 

“Sure,” Ochako smiled brightly taking the address, “I’ll see you soon.” She said, standing up, grabbing the floating flowers, and leaving the reporter at the table. 

Once she had left Izuku sighed, “You’re a piece of crap, Kacchan.”

“How the hell did you know I was here…” a growling voice spoke from two tables behind him. “How do you do that, are you sure you’re quirkless?” Bakugou fumed as he got up and stood by the table. 

“You’re about as subtle as an elephant in a glass house, Kacchan,” Izuku smirked. 

“Freaking Nerd,” Bakugou crossed his arms, “Like your coffee?” 

“You’re a butt,” Izuku looked over his glasses at his friend. “we’re best friends? I’m a great guy? Best reporter?”

“I never said you were the best reporter,” Bakugou pouted, “I said you were the only one worth a damn, never said you were even good.” 

Bakugou drop down into the seat Ochako vacated. “Look, Izuku,” He said, glancing away. Fact he used his actual name and not Deku grabbed Izuku’s attention, “Ochako and I went all three years together in class 1A at UA. Her and Tsu were really the hearts of the group. We even tried to have a thing bout second year. As you are perfectly aware, not many can put up with a man like me.” He narrowed his eyes at Izuku’s eye roll. “She’s good. And I do not mean as a hero. I mean as a person. She is good. I have a hunch what it is that is troubling her. And I didn’t fix you up to be a reporter and make some damn story for the front page. My friend needs a friend. And I can’t be what she need. But I know you can. Don’t screw this up. Or I’ll blow you up.” 

Bakugou finally looked up to see Izuku staring at him with a little smile. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Izuku waved, “You just almost sounded like you actually had a soul.” Izuku shot up as soon as the snarl left Bakugou’s throat. “Gotta go!” 

“You better run, NERD!” Bakugou yelled behind the retreating Izuku. 

\--S—

Later that evening, Izuku was busy in his kitchen working on the final touches of the Nikujaga he had been simmering all afternoon. 

He blinked when he heard his doorbell. 

He answered and found Ochako standing there wearing a pink sundress. “Hey!” They said in unison. 

“Come on in,” Izuku smiled and motioned her inside. “Make yourself at home while I finish up dinner,” He said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

She nodded and began glancing around the apartment. “That smells delightful, Deku,” Ochako said, finding the photos on the mantel. The older woman with him she assumed was his mother, and the thin, sickly man she assumed was his father. But to her surprise there were several photos of him with All Might. 

“Are these your parents?” Ochako asked, and he glanced to see what she was looking at. 

“That’s my mom, and Toshinori, he might as well be my dad,” Izuku replied. 

“And All Might? How do you know him?” She asked and blinked when he squeaked. “Oh… uh… my mom used to be one of his sidekicks before she adopted me. He… was around a lot growing up, too.” 

“You’re adopted?” Ochako asked as he came out with two steaming bowls and a bottle of sake under his arm. “Do you know your real parents?” She then covered her mouth, “Oh, I’m sorry. That’s a rude question.”

“No, it’s ok,” Izuku smiled as he placed the bowl before her at his table and poured her a small amount of sake. “I didn’t find out about them till I was high school… I … um found out that they both died saving me as a baby.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ochako smiled sadly at him. 

“It’s ok. They would be happy with how Mom and Toshi raised me,” Deku smiled back at her, “I couldn’t ask for better parents… but I have learned a lot of what my real dad believed. He believed a child could go beyond the restraints society placed on them, that they could aspire to something even greater.” 

Izuku noticed this made her glance away. But she quickly changed the subject to lessons her dad had taught her, and other small talk and praise for Izuku culinary skills were exchanged as they ate their dinner.

As they realized they had finished their meal, Izuku glanced up at the young woman. “So what is it you couldn’t tell me at the coffee shop? I promise, I won’t put it in the story.”

Ochako sighed and stood up and paced a moment before sitting down on his couch. “Ochako?” Izuku asked, coming to sit beside her. 

“It’s a show…” She said softly. 

“What?” Izuku blinked. 

“It’s all a damn show…” She said as tears began to bubble in her eyes. “It’s not like how it was when All Might was fully active… the Agencies have taken more and more control. Especially since Shimura has taken control of most of them… The Agencies are the ones in real control. I don’t know how but villains are even being manipulated… The Agencies decide who are the heroes and who are the villains. They decide who we fight and who we help… they decide who we save… and who we let … who we let die…” 

“Whoa…” Izuku shook his head, “Why doesn’t anyone do something?” 

“I want to. I so want to…” She sniffled, “But they’ll do something to my parents if I don’t just go along with the puppet strings. I can’t risk them, Deku… I don’t know what to do…” She covered her face in her hands and softly cried, “I’m a hero, Deku… but who is out there that can save a hero?”

Izuku just wrapped her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time. “I’m so sorry…” Ochako said, noticing his tear stained shirt. “I ruined your shirt…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m here any time you need a shoulder,” Izuku smiled and gave him a teary one back. 

“Bakugou was right, you are a great guy…” Ochako smiled, getting up and gathering herself together. “I really need to get home and get ready for work tomorrow… back to the song and dance… Thank you so much for dinner, Deku. It was incredible… I’d uh…” She flushed and glanced away, “I’d love to do it again sometime? Without my water works?” 

“That’d be fun, I’d like that, Ochako,” Deku smiled as he led her to the door. 

“Thank you, Izuku…” Ochako said, getting up on her toes to kiss his cheek, “I appreciate you listening to me.”

“I’m always around,” Izuku said, as she passed him her phone number and left his apartment. 

Deku sighed as he went in and cleaned up the table and prepared for bed. But all throughout, Ochako’s words echoed in his mind, mixed with words he heard so many years ago. 

As he laid down in bed, he couldn’t sleep. The words just grew louder in his mind. 

“Live among them, Kal-El…” 

“It’s a show… a damn show…” 

“To discover where your strength and your power are needed.” 

“The Agencies have taken more and more control. Especially since Shimura has taken control of most of them… The Agencies are the ones in real control.”

“Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage…” 

“The Agencies decide who are the heroes and who are the villains. They decide who we fight and who we help… they decide who we save… and who we let … who we let die…”

“They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be… they only lack the light to show them the way. For this reason above all …” 

“I don’t know what to do… I’m a hero, Deku, but who’s out there that can save a hero?” 

“Their capacity for good, I have sent them you… my only son…” 

“Mom!” Inko Midoriya gasped and rushed into the living room, finding her son in pajamas. 

“Izuku, honey, what’s wrong?” Inko asked in concern. 

“Everything, mom. Everything’s wrong… but I know what I have to do,” He smiled, “I know why I was sent here… I can do something. I can do something, Mom.” 

Inko said nothing but gave a little nod and turned and left her confused son. A moment later she came back and handed him a box, he opened to find a blue and red suit, “I had a feeling you’d make this decision. I made this for you. It’s made from the same material Toshi’s costumes are made from. It can take probably as much of a beating as you and he can. And… I made the symbol on the front. It was on the ship we found you in. Never did find out what the S stood for…” 

“It’s not an S,” Izuku said, looking at the suit. “It… it means hope.” 

“Then, it is very fitting.” Inko said, “I’m your mother, even if I never carried you. I’ll always worry… but I know … I knew this was the path you would end up on. I had hoped you would be ready when this day came…” She then looked her son in the eye, “You are ready.” 

“Thank you…” Izuku hugged his mother tightly then stiffened when he heard Bakugo’s voice across town scream “OCHAKO!!” 

Izuku and the suit were gone in a flash, and his pajamas thrown across the arm of the couch. “Go get em, son,” Inko said proudly. 

\---S--- 

Bakugou and Ochako rushed into action in the devastated downtown. They were called in as two other heroes were knocked out by this powerful Nomu appeared out of nowhere. “We have to get it away from the people,” Ochako said, touching a piece of rubble and allowed it to float in front of Bakugo, who blasted it into shrapnel that hit the Nomu, but had no effect. 

“Watch it!” Bakugou and Ochako tried to get away from the beast, but she was hit in the back by the rampaging beast. She yelped in pain and bounced along the ground. She could only see stars for a moment and got to her hands and knees trying to pull herself together. 

She glanced up, when she heard Bakugou scream her name, her eyes cleared enough to see a car being thrown toward her, but to her and Bakugou’s terror there were a family inside, so the explosive hero couldn’t blast it. She could only brace herself and wait for the hit. 

A hit that never came. 

She opened her eyes and saw the bumper just inches away from her. She watched in silent awe as the car was lifted easily by the man under it. The man was wearing a blue form fitting suit with red accents and a long flowing cape behind him. His messy green hair and cape billowed in the night air as he easily balanced the car over his head. “Are you ok, Miss Uravity?” he asked with a kind smile. 

“Uh… yeah… who are you?” She forced out. 

“Just a friend,” He smiled. 

“Watch it, cape boy, incoming!” Bakugou bellowed, and the man glanced to the side to see the Nomu rushing. 

“He’s super strong, watch …” Ochako, Bakugou and the Nomu all froze in shock when the man caught his fist with one hand while holding the car up with the other, “…out…” 

“Excuse me, I’ll be with you in a moment,” he said, pushing the Nomu back, making him stumble back several feet. He lifted himself and the car into the air and flew a distance away and sat the car down safely. “Thank you for wearing your seat belts, hope you all have a good rest of your evening!” He smiled to the occupants before flying back to the action. 

Bakugou and Ochako watched in awe as this man of steel landed before the Nomu. “I don’t know what you’re after, but it would be in your best interest to yield, my friend.” 

The Nomu roared and threw a punch at the S-Symbol on the man’s chest that didn’t even seem to make him rock. “Have it your way,” He said, throwing a light punch at the monster, sending it flying backwards into a large tree. His green eyes narrowed when the monster began to glow white. “Self-destruct quirk huh? That’s just cheating.” And in a gust of wind the man and the monster were gone. And an explosion high in the atmosphere could barely be seen. 

Ochako gasped when the caped man floated back down toward them. “Are you guys ok?” he asked once he touched the ground. 

“Where did you come from? What agency are you with?” Ochako asked as Bakugo studied him closely. 

“That’s a long story, Miss Uravity, but Agency? Oh, Pro Hero Agency?” He smiled, “I’m not a Pro Hero. As I said, I am just a friend. Trying to help. I’m not in any agency.” 

“You can’t just … they’ll not let you just… do that…” Ochako motioned to where the fight took place. 

He gave her a wink, “They can try. Have a good night, Miss Uravity, Lord Explosion,” He said, flying high into the sky. 

“Uravity! Lord Explosion!” Uravity turned to see the reporters coming, “Who WAS that?” 

“That…” she said, glancing up the way he had disappeared into the night, “That was a _Superman_.” She said as Bakugou just glared into the sky.

\---S--- 

“Toshi said he would talk more about your new… side job once he gets back from the States,” Inko said as Izuku sat on the couch drinking some coffee. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at his mother. 

“It feels good… like I’ve found what I’m looking for…” Izuku said looking at his coffee. 

“Talking about being Superman or spending time with that young lady,” Inko sipped at her own. 

“How did you know about that and… Superman?” Izuku blinked at his mother. 

“You asked what the best meal would be to prepare for someone coming to visit,” Inko smiled, “I may be getting old but I’m not stupid. As for Superman…” she flipped on the TV, with footage of him flying into the sky before disappearing with the news anchors calling him Superman. “It seems the Pro Hero Uravity gave you a name, son.” She than looked at the TV, “I just hope no one recognizes you without the special glasses and different hair style…” 

“I’m sure no one…” Deku winced when someone began hammering on his mother’s door. 

Inko answered and Bakugou stormed in, “I KNEW I would find you here, NERD!” the blond bellowed as he stomped up to his childhood friend. 

“Can I help you, Kacchan,” Izuku smiled. 

“Yeah you sure as shit can,” He growled, “What the hell was that!”

“Language, Katsuke,” Inko scolded. 

“I’m sorry ma’am…” he ducked, before turning back, “What. Was. That.” 

“What was what?” Izuku played dumb. 

“You’re supposed to be quirkless,” Bakugou accused. 

“I am quirkless,” Izuku nodded. 

“You lifted a car. You flew. You took a blow that would have bent steel, you threw around a Nomu that took my howitzer, and then flew the damn thing into the ionosphere and took an explosion that would have leveled Osaka, and you have the balls to say you’re quirkless???” 

“I’m quirkless,” Izuku replied. 

“I know what I saw, you may have confused the whole da-ang world, but you haven’t fooled me. I know your face. And even All Might isn’t that da-ang polite!” Bakugou said, glancing up at Izuku’s mother every time he almost cursed. 

“I’m just a mild-mannered reporter for a great metropolitan newspaper,” He sat back, “no body is going to believe you.” 

“Shit, Deku, I’m not going to squeal on you,” Bakugou sat down roughly, “Ochako would kill me. But level with me. You can’t be quirkless.” 

“I appreciate that, more than you know, Kacchan. But I am quirkless, if they did a test on me right this second, they would not detect a single quirk,” Izuku nodded. “I’m actually an alien.” 

“Bullshit, there’s no such thing,” Bakugou narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m from the planet Krypton, lightyears away. It was destroyed hundreds of years ago. My real parents sent me away to save my life. They picked Earth because the yellow sun rays and weaker gravity would cause my body to develop different abilities. But my abilities, they’re not quirks. It’s… deeper genetics.” 

“You’re serious…” Bakugou said after studying his friend for a moment. “Holy shit.” Inko placed a bottle of sake and a glass before him, but Bakugou ignored the glass and took a swig from the bottle. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it, son, I needed two bottles after Izuku told me about where he came from, too,” Inko replied. 

“So, what’s the deal with the whole Superman thing? You said you weren’t in an agency,” Bakugou took another swig. “Are you going to join one?” 

“No,” Izuku shook his head, “No agencies. I’m going to do what I can to help everyone, everywhere I can. Ochako told me about how the agencies are pushing more controls, chaining you all to do what they want. Someone has to stand up and help save the heroes.” 

“So? What? You’re just going to step up in that flippy red cape and change the world?” Bakugou held out his arms. “Shit, that is your plan, isn’t it?” Bakugou looked up at Inko, “You got another bottle?” 

\---S--- 

Tenko Shimura growled slowly as he watched the news feed in his office. He anxiously scratched the side of his neck as young woman entered the office. “The Nomu failed to kill the hero who possibly spoke to the reporter.” 

“I’m aware of that…” Tenko growled at his protégé, who ducked at the sign of her adopted brother’s rage. 

“What’s your next instructions?” She asked, eyes to the floor. 

“Hire her father’s construction company as primary construction for the new central agency office,” he smirked darkly, “Then arrange an accident. This will teach her to go running to the press about things she shouldn’t talk about, and it will put quirkless people back in their place.” 

“Yes sir,” She nodded, “Will that be all?” 

“That will be all,” Tenko chuckled, “Thank you, Eri.” 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Look Up

Izuku smiled as he entered the bullpen and glanced around at the chaos. Horikoshi was barking at the gathered crowds wanting reports. Izuku pushed his glasses on his nose and joined the crowd. “Uravity stopped a bridge collapse.” “Shoto and Creati stopped a bank robbery last night.” “Grape Juice had more sexual harassment charges filed against him.” 

“What about this new guy?” Horikoshi asked, “This Superman?” 

Izuku looked down and flushed as one reporter threw out exploits. “He stopped two train crashes, one in Tokyo and one in New York, stopped a terrorist attack in Paris, stopped a dam from breaking in California, diverted a tidal wave off the coast of Hawaii, defeated three villains, one in Boston, one in London, and one in Hong Kong, and got a cat out of a tree three blocks from here, and that was all in an hour’s time…” 

“How many quirks does this dude have?” another reporter asked. 

“He says he doesn’t have any, but he hasn’t explained HOW he can do all that without them,” another responded. 

While they were discussing the new hero Izuku glanced up at the news monitors and saw one break report that a plane was about to crash near southern Japan. He silently eased out of the group and removed his glasses as he entered a closet. 

A few minutes later he stepped out, adjusting his suit, and found the group now talking about how Superman had just saved the lives of everyone on board the plane by catching it in mid air and lowering it to the ground. 

“There you are, Midoriya!” Horikoshi pointed, “I need you downtown! I want you to cover the construction of the new Central Agency Hub.” 

“That’s not really my expertise, Chief,” Izuku replied. “I’m more of an analyst.” 

“I know that,” the editor nodded, “The construction company is owned by Uravity’s father. Maybe you can get some more insight on her while you’re at it.” 

“I guess,” Izuku nodded, grabbing his bag from his desk, “I’ll get right on it, chief!” 

“Good,” Horikoshi nodded, “And stop calling me chief!” 

\---S--- 

Izuku got out of the cab and started toward the construction site and was about to flash his credentials when a familiar voice called from behind the gates. “DEKU!” 

He smiled when Ochako came rushing toward him, out of her hero gear and now in a pair of form fitting jeans and a pink tee shirt. “He’s with me,” She said, grabbing Izuku by the arm. 

“I was hoping it would be you covering this, Deku,” She smiled at her friend, not once releasing his arm as she all but skipped into the construction yard. 

“I was kind of surprised they picked your parents company for this, no offence,” Izuku noted the quirkless workers and machinery at work. 

“None taken, we were, too,” She smiled at him, “But don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Daddy always says!” She then glanced up and grinned, “Speaking of which… Daddy!” 

An older man looked up from a table with prints and smiled and waved at the heroine. “There my hero!” 

He then glanced to the young man his daughter had yet to release her vise grip on. “And you must be this reporter she won’t shut up about.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uraraka, sir,” Izuku held out his hand and the foreman took it and nodded at the firm grip. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Deku,” He smiled, “It is Deku, right?” 

“Izuku Midoriya actually, but Deku is fine,” He nodded, “Do you have time for some questions for the paper?” 

“Will after I get that damn problem with the crane up there straightened out, got some questions for you as well, young man,” He said, giving him a firm stare down. 

“You keep your boyfriend occupied while I do my thing, Babygirl?” Mr. Uraraka asked, and both Ochako and Izuku flushed. 

“We’re just friends, Daddy…” Ochako choked out, finally letting go of Izuku’s arm. 

“Sure, it always starts that way,” He chuckled in reply, “Next we know, I’ll be paying for a wedding…” He shook his head, “I’ll be back soon as I get this piece of junk working again.” 

“So…” Izuku said, breaking the awkward silence, “What do you really think about this?” 

The smile and color faded from Ochako’s face, “I hate it.” She took a deep breath, “When this is done, the chains will be fixed right here. Sure, the world will have a big shining white symbol of a fake hope, but it’s going to be such a mess…” 

“Any idea what the end game is for all of this?” Izuku asked as they walked around. 

“Who knows,” She shrugged, kicking a piece of dirt. 

“But…” She turned and saw the massive Shimura Tower, “There’s a reason he made his home the tallest building in the city. He loves to look down on those he feels are under him.” 

Izuku frowned and stared at the tower, he lowered his glasses slightly and zoomed in to see Tenko Shimura watching the site closely, as if he was waiting for something.

Izuku closed his eyes and tuned out Ochako and began listening carefully to the construction site for anything out of the ordinary. His eyes widened when he picked up a faint signal going from the broken crane to Shimura tower. “Hey, Ochako? Is there a potty nearby? My lunch isn’t settling well…” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, Deku,” Ochako smiled understandingly, “It’s right around the corner that way.” 

Izuku nodded, and quickly ducked around the corner, soon as he was out of her sight, he reached up and pulled open his shirt, revealing the symbol of his uniform under his suit. 

Ochako watched him leave before turning back to look out over the view of the city, but the city was the least of her thoughts. “Boyfriend? Hmm…” She said, bouncing the idea in her head. 

Before she could entertain it any farther, she gasped when explosions rocked the construction site. The blast threw her on the ground, and she looked up to see the site in ruins. “DADDY!!” She screamed, climbing back to her feet, and rushing to find her father and help who she could. 

She rushed in and began helping to lower the weight of the rubble for the workers trying to help those trapped. “Where’s Daddy?” Ochako asked one of the workers. 

“He was in the crane working on the controls when the explosion happened,” one of the workers said, pointing up at the crane that was about to fall sideways and was already on fire. 

Ochako gasped when she saw her father unconscious and the flames inching close to him, “Daddy…” 

But before she could do even make a move toward it, Superman swooped down from the skies, and landed on the crane. 

Superman glanced around the construction site and could see Ochako and the uninjured workers had it mostly under control. He then glanced down and used his super hearing to pick up a faint heartbeat, but a heartbeat none the less and breathing. He narrowed his eyes and triggered his X-Ray vision and could see multiple broken bones, but his spine was fine, he could move him. The crane wouldn’t last but a few more seconds, so he had to move fast but gently. 

He grabbed the door and ripped it off before sliding down into the Crane’s controls he unsnapped Mr. Uraraka’s harness and gently lifted him into a cradle. He lifted off as the Crane began to fall, and he flew quickly around and caught it by his shoulders. ‘Now what are you going to do, Deku?’ Superman thought to himself as he looked over his situation. With Ochako’s father’s injuries he had to hold him with both arms to avoid farther injuries, but he was in an awkward position holding the crane. 

“Hold on!” he heard Ochako’s voice and glanced up to see her and the workers running toward them with massive steel girders obviously made light by Ochako’s quirk. They stood them up under them, and Superman gently lowered the Crane down onto them then continued down toward Ochako. 

“Daddy!” She gasped as Superman landed before her. “Is he…” 

“He’s hurt, but he’s alive,” Superman replied comfortingly, “Has anyone called an ambulance?” 

On cue the EMS pulled up and rushed out with a stretcher. Superman gently laid him down and told the first responders of his injuries. 

“Thank you for your help today, everyone,” Superman said, glancing around at the gathered workers, “Your fast thinking and acting saved a lot of lives today. You’re real heroes.” He smiled before he took to the sky again. 

Ochako watched them load her father into the ambulance and the adrenaline began to finally fall, and she realized someone was missing. “IZUKU!” She gasped, and began looking around, she saw where many of the porta-potties were destroyed in the explosion, and she felt her inside clinch in fear. Finally, she saw the slicked back green haired reporter rushing toward her. 

“Ochako what happened, is everyone …” He was cut off when she grabbed him in a massive hug. 

“Thank God you’re ok…” She said with a shaky voice. 

She pulled back to look him over, his suit was perfectly fine, not a sign of any injury, but he still smelled of smoke. It caused a small amount of confusion, but it was practically a war zone. “I’m fine, are you ok? Is your dad?” 

“Superman saved him,” Ochako nodded, “I think he’ll be ok… I’m going to hurry to the hospital. I need to call mom… and I need… I …” 

“Slow down, and breath,” Izuku said, “I’ll go with you and sit with you till your mom gets there. I don’t want you to be alone.” 

“You don’t have to …” Ochako started to argue. 

“I don’t have to do a lot of things,” Izuku replied, taking her hand, “I’ll hail us a cab, you call your mother.” 

Izuku sat quietly while Ochako called her mother, keeping his focus on the tower with Tenko Shimura in an elevator already on his way to the ground floor, practicing a speech. 

He hadn’t even noticed they arrived at the hospital, or that Ochako was clinging to his hand and pulling him out of the cab till he was moving. Izuku remained by her side and listened to her ramble about her dad, he could tell she was scared to death, but he would occasional slide his glasses down and look into her father’s room to see them checking him over. The explosion happened faster than he expected. He blamed himself for not getting there in time to prevent her father and some of their other workers from being injured, but he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he didn’t get there. 

“Deku?” he blinked and pushed up his glasses and glanced up to see Ochako with an older woman who had to be her mother. “This is my mom.” 

“Oh! Pleasure to meat you, ma’am,” Izuku smiled to the woman. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she replied, before turning to her daughter, “Any news on your father?”

“he’s ok,” Izuku blurted out, gaining curious looks from the women. “I mean… Superman said he was ok, and he has X-ray vision and super hearing so I’m sure he would know…” 

“He does?” Ochako blinked. 

“I … I mean, I’m a hero analyst, right? It’s my job to pick up on these things!” Izuku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. 

“How many abilities does he even have!?” Ochako blurted out. “Just wow…” 

“Heh, yeah…” Izuku chuckled and glanced to try to hide his blush, which Ochako did not miss. 

Their eyes turned to the TV as an emergency broadcast broke in. “We are coming in live at the site of the future Central Agency Hub where an unexplained explosion occurred just a short while ago leading to several injured, but thanks to the hero Uravity and this enigmatic Superman no lives were lost.” 

“I am so… grateful to those who stepped up and saved lives today,” Tenko Shimura said before a podium before the reporters. “But what we have seen is just something we have to learn. Sadly, this is just another example of why those … unequipped to deal with any and all situations should not be selected. While I by no means say the quirkless should not work in these fields, but to not utilize those with abilities that could have prevented this accident today is sadly irresponsible. I’ll be bringing in another company that will be better suited for the task at hand. My thoughts and prayers are with Mr. Uraraka and those injured today. Thank you.”

“It wasn’t an accident, you bastard!” Ochako shot to her feet and shouted at the tv, before flushing at her mother’s look. “Sorry…” 

“I know that, Ochako,” Izuku said, gaining Ochako and her mother’s attention, “And I’m going to prove it. No major workers comp injury in years, and suddenly a massive explosion? No way. Don’t worry. I’m going to clear your dad’s name.”

“Deku…” Ochako breathed at the steel in his voice. 

“Uraraka family?” Mrs. Uraraka turned to the doctor and Izuku started to stay seated, but Ochako would not have it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

“He’s arm is broken in three places, his ankle is going to need some screws put in, and he has some minor burns. It Superman hadn’t got him out of there when he did, the fall would have been the least of his problems…” The Doctor explained. 

“So when can I get back to work?” Mr. Uraraka’s voice broke in, and the two women rushed to his side, hugging and kissing him thankful he was alright. “I’m alright, I promise!” He said embarrassed by the attention. 

They stopped for a moment when they heard sniffling and glanced up to see Izuku silently sobbing. “Deku?” 

“It’s just a beautiful moment…” He said, wiping his eyes. 

\---S--- 

Later that night, Superman flew over the city, holding a phone on his ear. “I’m glad he’s doing better. Keep me posted on how his surgery goes tomorrow, ok, Ochako?” 

“Thank you so much for everything, Deku… and for believing that it wasn’t Daddy’s fault,” Ochako replied. 

“Everyone will believe it by the time I’m finished,” Superman smiled, “keep an eye on the papers…” 

“Will do,” she replied, and he noticed a slight hitch in her voice, “Uh… Deku?” 

“Yeah?” He said, no longer really listening to the phone but focusing on her apartment downtown. 

“Tomorrow night, I mean, if Daddy’s surgery goes like they expect,” She said, nervousness showing in her voice, “Would you like to have dinner? Like a date?” 

His eyes widened for a moment, “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s silly, just you’ve been there for me lately and I …” 

“Sure, Ochako, just call me tomorrow and we’ll work out the details, ok?” He couldn’t contain the smile. 

“Great! I mean that’s good; we’ll do it! I mean, make plans…” She stammered. “Thank you for everything, Deku. Goodnight…” 

“Goodnight, Ochako…” He replied, hearing her hang up the phone, then he heard her shouting “Yes!” from her apartment. 

He had one more job to do before he called it a night himself. 

\---S--- 

Tenko Shimura fumed at footage of Superman saving the day again. This wild card was becoming a problem. But he’s dealt with worse problems. His sensei taught him well. He would use his quirk well, and soon the world will be back as it once was. Once again… All would be for One… 

He blinked when he senses someone staring at him. 

He turned his desk chair to see Superman hovering in the air above his balcony, arms crossed and death glare on his face directed right at him. 

He got up and walked out on the balcony, looking up at the Man of Steel and smiled. “Superman, what brings me the honor of meeting you?” 

“Do you need advice on joining a hero agency?” Tenko smiled, “I can line you up!” 

“I’m not going under your control, Shimura,” Superman replied. 

“Oh, but that’s too bad, seeing as you can’t use all those marvelous quirks of yours legally without joining an Agency,” Tenko laughed, “It’s the law… you know?” 

“I have no quirks, and I don’t mind being tested to prove it,” Superman replied, “What I can do, it’s something beyond you.” 

“Fair enough, What’s your price?” Tenko asked. 

“You can’t buy me either,” Superman shook his head. 

Tenko laughed, “Everyone has a price, it seldom is money. Mt. Lady loves her fame and beauty, Midnight… rather not talk about that one, wives, husbands, children, family, even All Might has a price. So, what’s yours I wonder? You’re constantly saving Uravity? Is it the lovely Ochako?” he noticed a slight flash in the hero’s eyes.

“My price?” Superman smirked, “You gone from power.” 

“Oh, but that’s impossible,” Tenko chuckled, “everything below me,” He motioned to the city, “I control it all, the businesses, everyone works for me whether they know it or not. Every single hero, even the ones not officially sold out yet, they’re mine. Even Ochako…” he laughed and scratched his neck, “Nothing but little toys for me to play with.” 

“I don’t know what your plan is, Shimura,” Superman said, “But know to achieve it, you’ll have to go through me. And if you want to find me…” Superman smirked at him, “All you have to do is look up.” 

Tenko growled in anger at the dig at him as Superman took to the skies. 

He stomped back into the office, picked up the phone and pressed a hidden button. “I need the League gathered. Now.” 

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Secrets

The Oki Mariner had taken all she could take and was slowly sinking in the water. The crew was just making their way home when the ran into a sudden storm. Lightening struck the ship and hit just right to cause a horrible explosion that crippled it and caused it to begin gaining water. 

Tsuyu Asui, better known as the hero Froppy and member of the Oki Mariner crew jumped around the damaged upper deck and helped other crew members get on lifeboats and saw them making their way to land. 

Once she saw they were ok she went back to the Captain and Sirius. 

“Kero, everyone is safe,” the frog-like heroine said as she approached. 

“Good, now you two get out of here…” Captain Selkie said from under some wreckage, pinning him down and even with jagged metal piercing his shoulder. 

“We’re not leaving you!” Sirius yelled, years running down her face. 

“The captain goes down with his ship,” Selkie replied, coughing up little big of blood. 

“We’re not leaving you…” Sirius whispered, taking his right hand. 

“Kero…” Froppy croaked softly, taking his other. “It’s what heroes do, Kero.”

Water rushed over the edge of the sinking ship and rushed across their ankles for only a moment before the ship jerked and began to rise. 

“What?” Sirius asked as the ship lifted completely out of the water and began moving toward land. “Froppy!” 

“On it,” She said leaping to the edge and crawling down the hull of the ship to see what was happening.

She saw the flowing red cape first, framing the man’s frame like wings. “K-Kero?” 

Superman glanced up at the frog heroine and smiled with kind green eyes, “Hey, milady,” He greeted. 

She flushed and nodded before turning and crawling back up the hull and returned to her captain and first mate. “What’s going on?” Sirius asked. 

“An Angel, Kero…” Froppy smiled. 

“From what I’ve seen that’s a good description of Superman,” Momo Todoroki said as she worked on Ochako’s hair. 

“He was incredible, Kero,” Tsuyu replied. 

“Seen one super powered hero,” Mina Ashido the heroin known as Alien Queen shrugged as she painted Ochako’s nails, “You seen them all.” 

“He was different, Kero,” Tsuyu argued, “His eyes…” 

The doorbell rang, and the girls glanced up. “Oh, must be prince charming,” Momo teased the suddenly flushing Ochako. 

“Stop it,” Ochako chastised them, “He is kind of charming…” 

“I’ll get it, Kero,” She hopped to the door. She opened and looked up and a pair of green eyes jumped out at her instantly. 

“Hi milady,” Izuku smiled, pushing his glasses on his nose, “This… this is Ochako’s place, isn’t it?” he said, checking the number on the door again, as Tsuyu placed her finger tip to the corner of her mouth and nodded. 

“Hi Deku!” He heard from inside and he stepped in and his eyes widened at the pretty pink dress and perfect amount of make up to make Ochako look even prettier than ever. “These are my friends Tsuyu, Mina, and Momo.” 

“Froppy, Alien Queen, and Creati,” Izuku smiled at the two, the three eyes widened at the easy recognition, “I’m a fan.” He grinned, “It’s an honor.” 

“He is a charmer,” Mina nudged Ochako and Momo rolled her eyes. Tsuyu never stopped staring. 

“Well, the cab’s waiting, you ready for your night on the town, Ochako?” Izuku smiled, and she started to take his arm but stepped back a moment, “I forgot my purse, I’ll be right back!” She went to her bedroom with Momo and Mina in tow, likely to get some last-minute advice. 

Izuku blinked when Tsuyu walked up with a tilted head. “Um…” 

“Thank you,” She smiled up at him, “for saving us.” 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Izuku squeaked. 

“Don’t worry, Kero,” She nodded, “Your secret is safe. But I wouldn’t keep it from her long. She really likes you, Kero.” 

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Momo spoke to Ochako as she checked in her purse “If it goes south text me SOS and I’ll call in a fake emergency to get you out,” Momo replied. 

“And I put a couple condoms in your purse if things don’t go south,” Mina added, causing Ochako to flush. 

“Mina!” She chastised, turning to the pink skinned heroine. 

“Just… if it’s good, don’t waste time…” She glanced away, “Like I did…” 

“You can’t keep letting what happened to him haunt you, Mina…” Ochako said sadly, reaching out to her friend. “He wouldn’t want that.” 

Mina nodded, then forced a smile, “Don’t let my sulking ruin your date, go! Have fun!” 

Ochako looked uncertain but finally nodded and rejoined Izuku, taking his arm. “Shall we?” 

“You kids go have fun!” Mina waved. 

“But not too much fun,” Momo piped in. 

“Kero.” Tsuyu nodded. 

The three watched them leave. “He did seem like a nice guy,” Momo noted. 

“Not hard on the eyes, either,” Mina agreed. 

“He’s super, Kero,” Tsuyu said, and chuckled to herself. 

\---S--- 

Izuku and Ochako laughed loudly at their table by the window overlooking the city as she shared another story from her UA days. 

“Sounds like you had an interesting class,” Izuku smiled, “Makes me wish I had a quirk so I could have gone in with Kacchan. Who knows, maybe I would have been in your class, too.” 

“Who knows, who knows what all would have been different if we had someone as observant as you there,” Ochako nodded, “How do you know the hot head anyway?” 

“We grew up together… when he got his quirk and I didn’t… well, we didn’t get along as well,” Izuku shrugged, “year or so after he left for UA we met back up. Made peace. Not sure what happened. Never did pry, and Kacchan was never one for feelings and talks.” 

“You can say that again…” Ochako shook her head, “I tried to date him.”

“You… and Kacchan?” Izuku blinked, “I’m sorry, but what?”

Ochako sighed, “He saved me during our entrance exam, blew a giant robot to smithereens, And I was young and a little sheltered. He was the textbook bad boy. We had some fun but yeah… oil and water. Just didn’t work. I don’t regret it. Live and learn Daddy always said. But after that I put dating aside and focused on becoming Uravity! Figured I’d wait for the right match to come along. And… here we are.” She said with a wink. 

Izuku chuckled awkwardly as she took another sip of wine. “I know you know all about how I became Uravity. I read the article. Well done by the way… and thank you for not putting… the other stuff we talked about in there.” He nodded before she continued, “So what made you become a reporter? Your analyzing skills would have got you in the support class at UA easy.” 

“Guess I just kind of went with the flow for several years, and that’s just where I ended up,” Izuku replied, “Took me a while to figure out what I was going to be.” 

“Cool… Seems like you’ve found your calling,” Ochako nodded, “You’re really good.” She then took a thoughtful look, “Bakugou was it for me. So, you know my history. Any evil or crazy ex’s I need to know about?” 

“Hmm, I dated a mermaid once,” Izuku replied, “Kidding, I was always kind of an outsider, so I didn’t even really have many friends. Let alone a girlfriend.” 

She smiled a little and Izuku suddenly remembered. “How’s your dad?” 

Ochako laughed a little, “He’s feeling better, which means he’s trying to be more active. Which is driving mom and the nurses at the hospital insane. I figure he’ll get to come home any time.” 

“I’ve got some leads I’m following up on,” he said, “I’m going to prove it was a set up.” 

“Deku… I…” She started but was interrupted by the entire building shaking.

The couple jumped from their table and ran to the window and saw a group outside causing destruction. “The League of Villains…” Ochako growled, she then turned to Izuku, “I’ve gotta go change and get to work. Promise me, promise me you won’t do anything crazy and get hurt…” She asked desperately. 

“I won’t get hurt; I promise…” Izuku nodded. 

She stared for a moment, before moving in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back for dessert!” 

He watched her run toward the ladies’ room, and then glanced back at the group of villains. “This looks like a job…” He said, walking toward the men’s room, pulling off his glasses as he went. 

\---S--- 

“Where is this cape boy at?” Twice grunted looking around, “This is getting boring.” 

“I’m with Twice,” Himiko Toga said, looking at her fingernails, “I hear he’s an alien. Hope he tastes good…” 

“He’ll be here,” Dabi scratched his scarred face. 

“Heads up, someone is coming,” the masked reptilian villain said, but was cut off when Uravity punched him in the face. 

“Wrong hero!” Toga pouted. 

“YOU JERKS ARE INTERUPTING MY DATE!!!” Uravity yelled, throwing a round house at one of the many twice clones in the street. 

Spinner was about to attack the angry girl from behind but was caught by the back of the shirt and pulled away. 

“Hope you don’t mind me joining the fun, Ms. Uravity,” said the newcomer. 

“Superman!” Uravity smiled. 

“I’ll cut you in half!” Spinner yelled, swinging his jagged make-shift sword at Superman’s chest, which shattered over his symbol. 

Spinner and Superman looked down at the broken pieces on the ground and handle still in the villain’s hands. “Sorry,” Superman said, “I hope that wasn’t expensive.” 

“I Got him!” Twice said as he and his army of clones piled on top of him. He was only like that for a moment before Superman burst free, sending them flying, “I don’t got him!” 

“Ochako!” Superman called out, moving faster than eyes could follow to get between Uravity and Toga allowing the daggers to bounce harmlessly against his chest. He then moved quickly toward the villainess but stopped when he heard an oddness to her heartbeat. 

It was weird, almost …double… He looked up at her gave a smile. “Congratulations…” He smiled, refusing to harm her. Instead grabbing her and hanging her by the back of the shirt on a light pole. 

“Man of Steel huh?” Dabi asked, “Steel melts!” He yelled launching a massive wave of blue flame that engulfed Superman. Once the flames let up Superman was couched down with his cape half burnt. 

He stood up and revealed he had grabbed Toga and shielded her. “YOU JERK! FRIENDLY FIRE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!” Toga shouted at Dabi. 

Superman glanced down at his damaged cape, then looked up at Dabi. “My mother made this for me…” 

Superman shot toward the villain and shoulder slammed him through the wall into the neighboring museum. “You got these guys?” Superman asked Uravity, who nodded, “I’ll be back with him in a second.” 

All the lights were off except the few little exhibit lights. “Come out, it’ll be easier on all of us.” Superman said, entering a mineral exhibit, the room was illuminated by a green glow that made him a little lightheaded. 

Dabi launched another attack, and Superman side stepped it. The flames caught the edge of his arm, and for the first time in his life he felt pain. A searing burn rushed over his arm where the flames hit, and he couldn’t hold back the gasp of pain. 

“What’s this? Not as invincible as you make us think?” Dabi asked, approaching him.   
Dabi leapt forward and pushed his knee into Superman’s gut, and the hero doubled over from the impact. “Oh, I’m gonna be getting a bonus for this one…” He said kicking him hard in the ribs. 

“Now, shall we try melting you, one more time?” He said preparing his blue flames. But before he could Uravity hit him in the back of the head with a chair. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, kneeling to Superman. 

“I’ve had better days…” He replied, “Get me outside… it’s a full moon… it’s not direct sunlight but it should help…” 

She helped him outside and huffed in frustration. The League had escaped. “Twice must have made another copy and got the others free…” Uravity said, and Superman let go of her and stepped into the moon light. She watched as his wounds seemed to slowly try to heal themselves.

“You get your powers from the sun…” She said coming to the realization. 

“Yes,” He said, “If this was direct sunlight, I think I’d have completely patched up… the moon light helps, but it’s just not cutting it…” He then tested himself by lifting into the air a little. “I’m going to go to where the sun’s up and see if that gets me healed up… thank you for your help, Ms. Uravity.” 

He then took off into the sky, but at a much slower pace than she’d ever seen him move. It then hit her that during the fight he called her Ochako. “Wait… How did you know my real name?” she tried to ask but he was already gone. 

Ochako pulled out her cellphone from her belt and pulled up “Deku” and began typing a message. “Hey, I gotta go to the agency and report this. Sorry I’m having to run. Want to come back by my place tomorrow night? Catch a movie? I’ll even cook!” A moment later her phone beeped a reply.

“Sure, sounds good. Let me know when you get home ok”

“He’ll be a good boyfriend,” Ochako smiled to herself, “I think I’ll keep him.” 

She then texted Momo, and next thing she knew she was getting a group text by all three. 

“Details.”

“Now” 

“Kero”

Ochako blinked, “Did she really just text out kero?”

\---S--- 

“Wasn’t quite what I had planned, but it served it’s purpose,” Tenko nodded to Dabi, “That will be all. I’ll call you if I need you again. Have the League prepared. We move again soon.” 

Dabi nodded and left his office.

“So, my heroic friend, you can be hurt…” Tenko chuckled. “I’ll use your quirk well, Sensei… All for One, it’s been too long since we’ve met a challenge.”

“Sometimes, you do have to take matters in your own hands…” Tenko said, opening his desk drawer and pulled out an amputated human hand and placed it over his face like a mask. 

To Be Continued…


	5. Revelations

Katsuke Bakugou always prided himself as a light sleeper. Which is why he got an apartment on the top floor of his apartment complex, so that the sounds from the streets wouldn’t disturb one of his favorite past times of sleeping. 

Tap-tap-tap 

His eye twitched but he made himself keep his eyes closed. 

Tap-tap-tap 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, NERD?” Bakugou shot up in bed and turned to the window where Superman was hovering, frozen mid tap. 

The fiery hero opened the window and his old friend climbed in. “What??” He growled, then noticed the damage to the super suit. “The hell happened to you?” 

“I need you to do something.” Izuku said. 

“I don’t have time for your shit, Deku,” Bakugou crossed his arms. 

“I need you to hit me!” he interrupted him. 

“Run that by one more time,” Bakugou blinked in surprise. 

“I need you to punch me in the face, Kacchan,” Izuku nodded. 

“… Is this a trick?” Bakugou eyed him cautiously. 

“During the fight tonight I actually got hurt,” Izuku explained. 

“Fight? What fight? You were on a date with Round Face…” Bakugou narrowed his eyes, “Did you do something, Nerd?” 

“The League of Villains showed up and we had to end the date early and fight bad guys,” Izuku shrugged, “We’re meeting again tomorrow night at her place.” 

“Interesting,” Bakugou nodded. 

“Interesting? What’s inter-” Izuku was cut off by a jab right to the face, but it hurt Bakugou far more than him. Izuku felt nothing but judging by the four-letter words of multiple languages flying out of the blonde’s mouth as he cradled his fist, he wasn’t so lucky. 

“Whatever the hell it was, you’re good now, you son of a … shit… that hurts!” Bakugou cursed. 

“I didn’t mean put your back into it!” Izuku argued. 

“I wasn’t going to pass up an open invitation!” Bakugou hissed. 

“I need to check at the Fortress…” Izuku glanced out the window. 

“Fortress?” Bakugou asked, but gasped when he suddenly found himself out of his pajamas and in his hero gear. “Never do that again…” Bakugou pointed a finger at his friend. “Never… Never do that again…” 

“I’ve been meaning to show this to you for a while, Kacchan,” Izuku said, taking a step toward him. 

“Oh, hell no, you aren’t flying me…” Bakugou said, but next thing he knew he felt a burst of speed and flying over the city headed north with Izuku holding him by one arm. “I hate you so much right now…” 

With Izuku’s speed it only took them minutes to reach the artic. The two lowered to the ground and Bakugou stared at the massive crystal-like structure. “What the hell, did you actually travel to the north and made an ice castle?” 

“back in junior high… remember when I disappeared for a while? yeah, kind of… I … um… call it my Fortress of Solitude…” Izuku scratched the back of his head. 

“Whatever you say, Elsa…” Bakugou rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, let it go and come on…” Izuku shook his head and lead Bakugou to the entrance. 

Bakugou blinked when he saw dozens of hovering robots maintaining the interior. “Welcome Kal-El…” one said as it approached, then scanned Bakugou. “Welcome Kacchan.” 

“This way,” Izuku said, and he walked toward the central platform. 

“You have a bunch of robots? Yet you call this place a Fortress of Solitude?” Bakugou said as he followed but taking in everything. 

“They’re not much for conversation,” Izuku replied, “The only one that really talks to me and well, he’s kind of stiff, too.” He said placing a hand on the central platform, and it lit up in the shape of an S. 

A moment later before them a man who resembled an older Izuku appeared before them. “Greetings, my son.” 

“Meet my dad, Jor-El.” Izuku introduced, before turning to the hologram. “Father, I come with a question.” 

“Then we shall attempt to answer it together, my son,” the hologram gave him full attention. 

“During a fight earlier, I somehow lost my abilities,” Izuku stated, “Do you have any ideas?” 

“Your powers come from a combination of the solar energy from the yellow star as well as the lower atmosphere of Earth compared to Krypton. There are only two possibilities.” The hologram stated, “First is you encountered red solar radiation or a stronger point of atmosphere, or you encountered a fragment from our home world irritated from the energy of Krypton’s core during its explosion.”

“A fragment of Krypton?” Izuku asked curiously. 

“It is possible, we have learned before the destruction of Krypton that the radiation from our world’s core causes rapid and severe genetic damage to our specific DNA. During initial investigations in the weakening core, several Kryptonians lost their lives. It is reason to be during the destruction of Krypton, debris could have made its way to Earth as you did.” 

“Kryptonite, eh?” Bakugou chuckled, “Most powerful nerd in the world, and your weakness is a rock. Fitting.” 

“That would be a good name for it, yes,” the hologram nodded in agreement. 

“Something to start looking into anyway…” Izuku nodded. “I need to talk to All Might about something, too…” 

“Yeah?” Bakugou eyed his friend.

“One of the villains tonight, Toga,” Izuku said, “She needs to be peacefully captured as soon as possible.” 

“Himiko Toga? She’ll never come easy,” Bakugou laughed, “What makes you want to focus on her out of all the thugs?” 

“She’s pregnant, and I doubt the League of Villains have access to good healthcare…” Izuku said, and Bakugou stopped laughing immediately. “You ok?” Izuku asked his suddenly pale and unusually silent friend. 

“Y-yeah, I’m good, I’m good,” Bakugou nodded, “That’s… that’s just a surprise.”

“You sure?” Izuku asked with concern, “Your heart’s racing…” 

“Stop scanning me, you nosy bastard,” Bakugou stepped away, “Get me back home so I can get some sleep and get to talk to the big guy.” 

“If you’re sure…” Izuku said, “Hang on…” 

“Hang on to what?” Bakugou asked then gasped when what felt like a hurricane force wind to his face and he found himself in his apartment. 

He sat down roughly on the bed and didn’t sleep any the rest of the night. “Son of a…” 

\---S--- 

Toshinori Yogi glanced up from his desk at the sound of a knock. “Come in!” He called, pumping himself up into his All Might form. Izuku Midoriya smiled as he walked in. 

“Young Midoriya!” All Might grinned at the boy he helped raise. “What brings you Hong Kong? Covering the Annual Hero Summit?” 

“No, Toshi, I needed to talk about something,” He said, glancing to the tall man in a suit also in the room. 

“I don’t think you ever met one of my former sidekicks,” All Might said as the man stood up and approached him, “Meet Sir Nighteye.” 

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Izuku,” Nighteye said locking eyes with the reporter and shook his hand. 

Nighteye suddenly found himself in a ruined city, rubble and fire was all around him. 

He glanced up when he heard running and saw Uravity in a torn costume and blood running down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead, but she didn’t pay any attention to it. She was focused on something else at the epicenter of the destruction. 

Lord Explosion came stumbling out, his costume even more ragged and covered in blood, and one arm obviously broken. 

“Bakugou! Where’s Deku?” She said, but Bakugou grabbed her with his good arm. 

“Don’t… Don’t look…” Bakugou whispered, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. 

“Bakugou?” She looked up at him fearfully. 

“Izuku… Izuku loved you… very much…” His lips trembled as he said it. 

“No… no… no…” She shook her head as she began to sob, “NO!” She cried into Bakugou’s chest, as Bakugou glanced up at a ripped red cape with Superman’s symbol on it, waving on a bent steel beam sticking out of the rubble. 

“Doomsday…” Nighteye breathed. 

“Excuse me?” Izuku blinked, but Nighteye shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, young man,” He said, “I’ll leave you to speak with All Might.” 

The two waited for Nighteye to leave. “I have an unusual request.” 

“Unusual? What has been usual with you since you decided to become a vigilante?” All Might laughed. 

“I need your help to get other heroes on board on getting Himiko Toga away from the League of Villains,” Izuku said, removing his glasses. 

“That’s a tall order…” All Might breathed, “She’s one of the League’s most dangerous villains, and she has a dead or alive mark on her head you know? What makes her so special?” 

“Just say… two lives are on the line,” Izuku replied. 

“Izuku… she’s a villain…” All Might said softly. 

“No, she’s a person,” He responded, not backing down. 

“Ok… ok,” All Might nodded, “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise anything.” 

“That’ll do, Toshi,” Izuku nodded, “I got something else I have to check into now. You going to be back in Japan soon?” 

“Yeah, soon as this Summit is over,” All Might nodded, and Izuku started to leave, “Oh, and Young Midoriya… I’m proud of you. Keep up the good work… Superman.” 

“That means a lot,” Izuku smiled, putting his glasses back on and leaving the office. 

\--S-- 

Izuku made his way through the same museum he had fought in earlier that morning, carefully moving through the yellow tap from where Superman and Dabi had gone through walls. He stood outside the exhibit that had almost took him down for several moments before finally getting the courage up to step inside. And he felt… nothing. Absolutely no effects, unlike earlier. 

“Mr. Shimura wants everything from this exhibit moved to Shimura Tower,” He heard a young woman ordering people boxing up meteor rocks from their displays. 

“What’s Mr. Shimura want with these exhibits?” Izuku said walking up to the young lady. She had long silver hair with a matching silver suit, and a single yellow horn on the side of her head. 

“That’s classified, Mister…” She turned toward Izuku. 

“Izuku Midoriya, Deirīpuranetto,” He smiled at the girl. “You’re awfully young to be working for Shimura, Miss?” 

“Eri,” She said tightly, “And if you’ll excuse me…” 

“Some of these rocks could be dangerous, you know?” Izuku pressed on, “It wouldn’t have something to do with another attack like on the construction site a few days ago?” 

“That wasn’t an attack, that was an accident done by quirkless errors,” Eri fired back, glaring at the reporter. 

“Superman found evidence of otherwise,” Izuku pressed. 

“What?” Eri seemed taken off guard. 

“Yes, it was a bomb with a radio frequency going to Shimura Tower,” Izuku kept on. 

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Eri said, taking a step back, and from the sound of her pulse rate and the change in the pitch of her voice she was telling the truth. 

“Here’s my card,” Izuku handed her, “If you have any info at all, please call me. I just want to clear an innocent man.” 

“I… ok…” Eri nodded, looking at the info, before shoving it into her jacket pocket. “Good day, Mr. Midoriya…” 

Izuku nodded and turned and walked away. Shimura had the rock. This wasn’t good, but it’ll just have to be a bridge he’ll cross when he comes to it… 

\---S--- 

Later that evening Izuku stood feeling oddly nervous at the door to Ochako’s apartment. He was wearing a nice polo shirt and slacks with a bouquet of pink roses held behind his back. 

He knocked on the door after a few deep breaths, and after a few moments Ochako answered and beamed happily at him. “Deku!” She exclaimed then smiled even wider when he offered the flowers. 

“They’re almost as pretty as you,” He said the first thing that came to his mind. Mentally slapped himself but the smile and flush to her cheeks said he said the right thing. 

“Maybe last night when Momo did me up…” She glanced at herself, wearing a dark skirt and a pink sleeveless top that hugged her figure. “Come in, come in, dinners almost ready.” 

“Need some help?” Izuku asked as she placed the roses in a vase. 

“Sure, do have some veggies to chop for the stir fry,” Ochako smiled and the two entered her kitchen and he started working on the veggies, and she went to the wok. 

Small talk broke out, but he could feel something was in the air. She was tense, and with his super hearing he could hear her heart racing and she tried to hide it, but she was trembling. 

“Ochako-Chan, is something wrong?” Izuku asked, and she stiffened at the honorific. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. Quite the opposite,” She said, then huffed in frustration, “This isn’t stupid high school. It shouldn’t be this difficult!” 

“Ok, here goes,” She finally took a deep breath, but couldn’t look at him, instead focusing on the meat she was stirring around with a wooden spoon. “I like you, Deku. I … I really like you. And I feel like that’s the most juvenile thing to say. But I do. It’s the best way I can say to explain how I feel.” 

She looked up and paused to breathe for a few moments. “I’ve felt like I’ve carried these burdens alone for so long. I’ve never had someone who wanted to just … help before… let alone really mean it. You’ve been so good to me… you’ve been so good to my parents. Putting yourself out there to try to prove my daddy wasn’t responsible for what happened. You’ve listened to my secrets and honored your promise to never use them for a story. I … I want to see where this can go… you and me… us… I want to see what ‘us’ can be… I… I feel completely comfortable in opening up to you. Baring my secrets… baring my soul. I trust you completely, Izuku.” She smiled to herself, desperate to not look at him or else she’d lose her nerve. “I hope… I hope you can feel you can trust me. I promise… I’ll keep your secrets just like you kept mine. I … I want to offer to take your burdens like you’ve offered to take mine. If… if you want to that is…” 

“You’re the first person in years besides my parents to see Ochako, and not just Uravity,” She was fully force trembling now. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. It’s just been so long since I’ve had anyone I just… with my line of work you never know what’s going to happen so if something good comes along you just have to try. If you just want to be friends, that’s fine, I’m good with that. I haven’t had a real friend outside the job in years too… so that’s cool, plus ultra cool, so yeah…”

As she began to nervously ramble, and tears began forming in her eyes, Izuku stared at her. He did trust her. And he did like her as much if not more so than she did him. But could he accept this with his own big secret. And what would happen if she puts two and two together on her own? Would she hate him for keeping such a secret from him? And she did put everything on the line when she told him the truth of how she felt about the agencies and how the heroes were treated. That alone proved that for whatever reason she trusted him. Yet here he was hiding in plain sight. 

“Ochako…” He spoke her name softly. 

“You know what? Just forget all that,” Ochako shook her head, “Just pretend I drank some of Bakugou’s liquid courage before you came and lost control of my tongue. Ok?” 

“Ochako, look at me.” 

Ochako looked up and Izuku stood facing her, his face stoic and his glasses held in a trembling hand at his side. 

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Stand Together

All Might sighed as he made his way back to his Hong Kong hotel. He hated summits like this. Talk, talk, talk. He preferred problems where the solution was a variation of his Smash. 

He entered his room and sighed as he deflated into his smaller form. “I need a good long…” He gasped when he turned on his light to see Izuku sitting on his bed. His glasses laying beside him and tears running down his cheeks. 

“Young Midoriya? what’s wrong?” All Might asked. 

“I messed up, Toshi…” Izuku sniffled, “I messed up bad…” 

\---S--- 

“Please, I surrender! I surrender!” the last of the bank robbers whimpered as he crawled away from his beaten badly accomplices, waving his hands in surrender to the hero who was standing over them and stomping toward him, “I’m quirkless! I don’t have any power! Don’t hurt me! I have a family!!!” 

Uravity simply growled and reared back her fist and threw it with enough force that the thug’s body bounced against the pavement. She prepared to punch the unconscious criminal again when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

She threw a round house that Bakugou easily dodged. “Get lost,” She snapped. 

“Hey! Unbridled rage is my gimmick, Round Face,” Bakugou replied, and when she growled again, “I’m willing to share, but bright pink might not be the best suit for pissed off asskicker. Just saying…” 

“I need to let out some steam,” Uravity snapped. 

“This is more my style of relaxation,” Bakugou said, stomping another thug that was starting to regain consciousness, “Why don’t you call up the Nerd?” the feral growl from the heroine made Bakugou blink. “What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass for you?” 

“As much as I kind of want you to right now, I know you can’t,” Uravity grumbled as she tied up the thug tighter than she really needed to. 

“What?” Bakugou wanted to know if she knew but didn’t want to snitch and make things worse if she didn’t know. “I mean, he’s just an idiot nerd.” 

“He isn’t an idiot…” She glanced up at him, “But he is a liar. Among other things…” 

“Alright, let’s get these guys tied up and then you’re talking,” Bakugou said, and a short time later Ochako sat impatiently on the top of the 24/7 convenient store. 

Bakugou landed beside her, a beer in one hand and a canned ice coffee in the other. He sat down beside his friend. And offered her the ice coffee. She took it, tossed it behind her, and grabbed his beer and took a long chug, choking the neck of the bottle Bakugou assumed as she wanted to choke their friend’s neck. “That bad, Round Face?” 

“You can say that,” She said, looking down at the bottle. “Found out … Izuku’s got a double life. And he decided to wait till I got to like his fake self to show me I didn’t know him at all… and I don’t know why but I’m just … furious.”

“Ah, so he told you about being Superman,” Bakugou snorted, taking the beer and taking a swig himself. “Thought it was something big.” 

\---S--- 

“So, you told her who you were,” Toshi nodded, sitting beside the young man he helped raise, “When she was trying to open up to you…”

“I see now it was bad timing…” Izuku sighed. 

“Horrible timing,” Toshinori laughed a little, “But, it’s better than her finding out herself, or from someone else, so there’s some minor consolation there.” 

“Now she thinks Izuku isn’t even real, that Superman is the real persona and I’ve been messing with her or something… I still don’t understand why it made her so angry.” Izuku sighed. 

“Perhaps she felt you were a sanctuary away from the world of heroes,” All Might mused, “She thought you were just someone she could be Ochako with. Instead she found out you were the biggest powered being since… well… me.” 

“But I am! I’m still Izuku. Izuku is who I am,” Izuku clinched his teeth, “Izuku is who I am… Superman is what I can do…” 

“Did you tell her that?” All Might glanced to him. 

“Well… no…” Izuku deflated. 

\---S--- 

Dabi, Toga, and Spinner stood with a trench coat clad man by a limo parked by the east coast bridge. “You three know what to do …” the man growled, looking through an amputated hand he was using as a mask. 

“Yes, sir,” Dabi nodded. 

“You feeling ok, Toga?” Spinner hissed toward the blond. 

“I’m feeling like a worm on a damn hook…” Toga whispered, trying to avoid their leader’s gaze. 

“Be ready, the Superman should arrive pretty quickly,” the man laughed behind the hand, “be prepared to act quickly.” 

“Sir,” the three nodded. 

“Good… good,” he removed the hand as he climbed into the limo, “I’ll be on my way then. I’ll have the next stage prepared for our little game. Good luck.” He said as he closed the door. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to sacrifice the girl?” a shadowy figure asked from the other side of the limo. 

“If she’s as good as she says she is there won’t be a sacrifice… except for Superman,” Tenko said, pulling out his cell phone, “excuse me a moment…” He said dialing a number. He waited to hear four voices answer independently before he spoke. “B.A.1779.” He paused a moment. “Kill Superman. The gift I sent will assist you. Confirm his death. Do not let his body leave your sight. Big Tuna.” 

“This is going to be an entertaining afternoon, Kurogiri,” Tenko smiled. 

\---S--- 

The three members of the League of Villains moved quickly in attacking the supports for the bridge. “Keep an eye on the sky,” Dabi said as he released a wave of blue fire. 

“Big Blue will be here faster than a speeding bullet, don’t worry,” Toga said. 

“Would you settle for us?” Mount Lady said as she strolled across the bridge, stepping over the bridge’s towers. 

The three villains took a fighting stance as Endeavor, Hawks, Shoto, Creati, and Eraserhead rushed toward them from under the giant heroine. 

Dabi and Spinner looked to each other and nodded, before stepping back into the Kurogiri portals that had appeared behind them leaving Toga alone. 

“What? Guys?” Toga glanced around seeing no escape as the heroes approached her. “Help… someone…” 

\---S--- 

“Look, this isn’t what you want to hear Young Midoriya,” Toshinori said, “But maybe you just need to let her go. Give her time to think about that bomb you laid at her feet. If she can handle it, if it’s meant to be she’ll…” He drifted off when he saw Midoriya staring out the window. “What is it?” 

“Sorry, Toshi, I have to go,” He said, standing up and pulling open his shirt, “Someone’s in trouble.” 

“Father, it’s one on six,” Shoto said to Endeavor, as he was preparing his flames. 

“She’s too dangerous as is…” Endeavor said strangely, “Sometimes it’s better to just nip it before it becomes too dangerous for others…” 

But before the number 2 hero could attack, Superman landed between them, and held out his hand toward Endeavor. “Not exactly the way I’d imagine professional heroes to act,” Superman said, looking over the group, and only Shoto and Creati looked away, while Eraserhead, Hawks, Endeavor, and Mt. Lady’s eyes all began to glaze over. 

Endeavor wordlessly reached into his belt and pulled out two brass knuckles, each adorned with green glowing rocks. 

“Stay behind me, Toga,” Superman said to the blond as sweat began to form on his brow.

\---S--- 

“YOU KNEW?” Ochako gasped as they continued walking down the street. 

“for the fourth time, yes,” Bakugou said, “You going to keep asking that or are we gonna talk about it? This is getting damn ridiculous.” 

“Of course, you knew,” Ochako fumed, “You’ve been friends with him since you were kids. Bet you’ve been covering for him and his powers since you were kids…” 

“Ha! I didn’t know he had any kind of powers till he saved us from that Nomu,” Bakugou laughed, “I just knew what the idiot looked like without glasses.” 

“So that really was the first time he openly used his powers?” Ochako asked. 

“Yeah, made me wonder why he didn’t just claim they were quirks and went to UA. Kept insisting that he was looking for what he was meant to do. The Nerd never has said what lit a fire under him and made him do the whole Superman thing. Best I can figure it was something you said on your interview or date thing you two went on at his place the night before.”

“So… the Izuku I met wasn’t fake?” Ochako asked, her cheeks losing some of their color. “Superman isn’t his real personality?” 

“He’s still the same nerd if he’s in a oversize suit and stupid glasses or that stupid cape,” Bakugou said, “He just plays up a different part depending on what he’s wearing. Nerd’s a nerd. You just have to know how to look.” 

“Sorta like how I pretend like I like people when I’m at work,” Bakugou continued, “Still want to save them, still care, I just push down the part that wants to punch them in the face for being stupid enough to get in a stupid situation that had me having to save their sorry asses.” 

“Wow…” Ochako breathed, “I… I need to talk to him.” 

“Yup, you do and then you need to… shit,” Bakugou came to a full stop at a TV in display showing a live news report. Ochako stepped back and looked at what he was seeing, with several helicopter views of Superman standing between four heroes and the villain Toga. 

“If he fights heroes, he’ll be branded a villain…” Ochako breathed, worried for him. 

“That’s not the problem, Round Face…” Bakugou whispered. “Endeavor’s fists… those green knuckles…” 

“Yeah, they don’t go with his color scheme…” Ochako blinked, “what about it?” 

“Kryptonite…” Bakugou grabbed her arm, and took off running toward the bridge, “They’re gonna kill him…” 

\---S--- 

Superman gasped as Endeavor punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood. The weakened Man of Steel stayed on both feet glaring at the group of heroes. “Stay behind me…” He coughed, glancing back at Toga. 

“Father stop it!” Shoto tried to talk sense into the Number 2 hero, but to no avail. 

“Why are you doing this?” Creati asked, “I don’t know how, but he’s hurting you. Why are you defending a villain?” 

“She’s pregnant…” 

“What?” Creati came to a full stop. 

“Yeah, just figured it out myself not long ago…” She said, keeping herself out of range of Endeavor’s attacks and particularly shielding her abdomen. 

“A hero always stands for the innocent,” Superman growled still glaring at Endeavor. 

“You Are no hero… DIE!!!” Endeavor growled, shooting past Shoto and hitting Superman with a barrage of punches, ending with a massive upper cut that sent the hero flying through the air over the edge of the bridge. 

“Where did he… where… where… WHERE!?” Endeavor, Hawks, Eraserhead, and Mt. Lady all yelled, clutching their heads. 

“Father?” Shoto asked, taking a step toward the number 2 hero, only to get hit with a powerful back hand sending him flying into Creati and Toga. Shoto looked up to see the four heroes suddenly going on a rage filled rampage across the bridge, seemingly looking for Superman. “Not good…”

At that same time Superman was falling backwards toward the water. He was staring upward at the sun, desperately trying to soak in its rays to heal but knowing it would never happen before he hit the water. 

Yet as he stared up at the sun, he suddenly could see a silhouette he could only describe as an angel. He reached for her, and he could hear her angelic voice exclaim loudly “PLUS ULTRA!” 

His angel touched her own hip before she slapped his symbol on his chest and they both stopped falling. 

“O…Ochako?” Superman coughed. 

“Hi, Deku,” Uravity smiled as they floated beside each other, “I’ve got you.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He smiled awkwardly. “About just springing that and not telling you sooner and…” he was silenced when she pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Shh, we’ll talk about it later,” Ochako smiled and nodded, “Right now, we’re heroes and the day isn’t going to save itself.” 

“Right,” Superman nodded, putting an arm around Uravity. She released the zero gravity and he flew them up to the bridge and landed beside Bakugou, Shoto, Creati, and Toga. The group looked around at the chaos of the pro heroes just attacking anything that moved and even what didn’t. 

“They’ve gone nuts, we have to stop them!” Shoto exclaimed. 

“What is going on, Kero?” Froppy asked as she swung up from the edge of the bridge and landed with the group. 

“The leader of the League of Villains, Tomura Shigaraki,” Toga said to the group, “He has a ton of quirks, it’s why he likes to call himself All for One. I’ve seen him use mind control before. It sometimes makes those he uses it on go berserk.” 

“That would be Shigaraki’s MO…” A growling voice spoke, and the group looked up to see a tall man in black mechanical armor with thrusters on the back of his legs run toward them. 

“Do you mind a vigilante helping calm this chaos,” Ingenium asked. 

“Iida…” Uravity smiled, “It’s good to see you…” She smiled to the armored vigilante. 

“And you as well, Ochako,” Ingenium nodded. 

“FEAR NOT! FOR I AM HERE!” All Might landed beside the Man of Steel, “I heard what you said. And be it mind control or something else, these four must be stopped before innocent civilians are injured.” 

“We’ll have to work together,” Superman said, glancing at the chaos. He took in the situation. “Alright, All Might, Shoto, and Lord Explosion, you three are our heaviest hitters, take on Endeavor. Ingenium and Froppy, ground Hawks. Uravity and Creati, find a way to contain Mount Lady. Eraser head’s powers won’t affect me.. I hope. My powers aren’t quirk related. I’m weakened but I think I still have enough in me to take him on.”

“And me?” Toga asked. 

“Stay safe,” Superman and Bakugou said at the same time. 

“Screw all of you…” she said, glancing away, and noticing some still wet blood from Superman that landed on the ground. “Fine, I’ll be a good guy.” 

All Might smiled at Superman and the hero finally noticed, “Yeah?” 

“I’ve been looking forward to the day I get to fight by your side, Hero of Tomorrow,” All Might said proudly, earning a smile back from the battered younger hero. 

“I’ve looked forward to it too, Symbol of Peace,” Superman nodded. 

“Let’s get to work, Son.” All Might said, and the group of heroes split to engage their targets. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this…” Shoto said flaring up both sides with ice and flame. 

“Oh, save the daddy issues for Creati’s lap, Icy Hot,” Bakugou growled, “Get rid of those knuckles, the green rocks are what’s keeping Boy Scout over there from going full power.” 

“How do you know that?” Shoto asked. 

“Because I’m not a dumbass like you and your dad!” Bakugou snapped back. 

“Gentlemen, let’s focus the hostility on the one that is … blasting a truck at us this minute!” All Might said grabbing the two and dodging the burning pick up. 

“How are we going to stop someone this big, Kero?” Froppy asked as they faced Mount Lady with Hawks flying around her. 

“Bigger they are the harder they fall!” Uravity replied. 

“Mind if I help out!” Pinky the Alien Queen said as she slid down the cable with her acid. 

“More the merrier, Kero,” Froppy said and Uravity nodded. 

As the heroes engaged the berserk heroes a news reporter hid behind a car with his camera man and reported the chaos to the city. “The Number 2 Hero Endeavor as well as Hawks, Mount Lady, and Eraserhead have gone berserk, and have started attacking innocent people trapped on the bridge. But this group of heroes and vigilantes have rallied around Superman and All Might, and this… this league of justice is fighting back against the insanity!” 

“Ready to bring down Hawks, Tenya?” Froppy asked, as she jumped on her friend’s back. 

“Like we did that flyer from class 2-C back in the sports festival back in the day?” Ingenium asked. 

“Kero, kero!” She croaked and nodded. 

“Hang on, then,” Ingenium nodded and shot toward the flyer. Froppy eyed the flying hero, who was launching dagger like feathers at random. Once she was sure they were in range she launched her tongue at Hawk, and wrapped it around his legs, she then tightened her grip on Ingenium and tapped his back. The speedster slid and turned on his heel, before activating his quirk, “RECIPRO TURBO!” He yelled before flame shot from the thrusters on his leg and he shot forward, dragging the winged Hawks along by Froppy’s tongue, bouncing along the concrete trying his best to stay in the air. 

“We got to get her off balance, then I can use my gravity on her and take her down,” Uravity said, and Pinky and Creati nodded. 

“leave that to me,” Superman said, flying past Bakugou, Shoto, and All Might, slapping Bakugou’s butt as he flew toward the giant. 

“What the?” Bakugou cursed as Superman moved to his back and winked and blew him a kiss, much to the horror of Bakugou and Uravity. 

“What was that?!” Bakugou shouted, before catching movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw another Superman trying to dodge Eraserhead’s scarf attacks. “What … oh … no… HIMIKO!” 

Toga-Superman laughed maniacally before turning back to Mount Lady and flew with all her might and gave her a hard hit right under the chin. 

“Wasn’t enough,” Uravity yelled. 

“Not my fault, his blood is weak on power from the rock!” Superman-Toga said, hovering in the air. 

“I’ve got it…” Pinky said, forming a humanoid bubble of acid all around her, “ACID MAN!” She said, jumping forward and hitting Mount Lady’s ankle with a full power acid attack. 

She cried out in pain and lifted her leg, as Superman-Toga moved in for another attack this time a right cross. 

Uravity jumped in and slapped the giant in the foot causing to lose all her gravity. Creati formed a grappling hook and ran between Mount Lady’s legs, throwing it up and hooking the back of the giant’s costume, pulling her on backwards. Once she was at the perfect angle, Uravity touched her fingertips together, “RELEASE!” She cried out, and instantly Mount Lady’s full weight returned, and she slammed to the ground hard. 

Superman was still weak from the effects of the Kryptonite being so close, but he was still able to dodge Eraserhead’s attacks. “Superman must die!” Eraserhead growled, his eyes glowing read as he locked eyes with the Man of Steel, and he suddenly slammed into the ground. “Now…” Eraserhead said as he approached the downed hero. But as soon as he got close Superman smirked up at him. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to say this…” he said, catching Eraserhead off guard, “But my powers aren’t a quirk!” He said, giving him a weak upper cut that still lifted him six feet into the air and to unconsciousness before he hit the ground. 

The fight with Endeavor wasn’t going as well as the others, his massive flames were absorbing Shoto’s flames and Bakugou’s explosions with ease, and melting Shoto’s ice attacks before they could even get to him. And the intense heat he was putting off was making it difficult for even All Might to get close enough to throw a punch.

“Superman…” Endeavor growled, seeing Superman standing over Eraserhead, “MUST DIE! PROMINENCE BURN!!!!!!” 

The Number Two Hero released a wave of heat and flame toward Superman so intense it atomized the kryptonite on his knuckles, and everyone watched in awestruck horror as a blast equal to that of a solar flare from the sun slammed into Superman. 

“NO!!!” Uravity screamed, but too late to do anything to help. 

All Might gasped in horror, and they all shielded their eyes from the painful light. 

When the light let up, the concrete and metal of the bridge was completely melted, and Eraserhead was several feet away, thrown or kicked away by Superman at the last second. But what was more shocking was in the epicenter of the blast stood Superman. His wounds were completely healed, and he was giving off a light-yellow glow. He looked at his hands and shrugged, “How about that?”

“All Might!” Superman lifted off the ground, “Let’s finish this,” he said flying over to his mentor’s side. 

“Right!” All Might grinned at him, and the two turned to the confused and raging Endeavor. 

“DOUBLE…” The two shot toward the Number Two Hero, with their fists pulled back ready to launch an attack, “DETROIT… SMASH!!!!!” They both yelled slamming their fists into Endeavor sending him flying backwards into one of the bridge’s towers. He stood for only a moment before he collapsed face first. 

Superman glanced around as the heroes and vigilantes gathered around him and All Might and the crowd of bystanders came out from their hiding spots and cheered and clapped for the group. Superman nodded thanks to each of them. When his eyes fell on Uravity she smiled back at him and whispered where only his super hearing could pick up. “Your place, tonight. We need to talk.” 

\---S--- 

Later that evening, being nervous about his conversation with Ochako, Izuku decided to make a flight around the city before the time for her arrival. 

As he flew his super hearing picked up Bakugou arguing with someone. He flew to his friend’s apartment and to his surprise when he looked in he saw Toga arguing with the explosive hero. 

He tried to remain unseen, but Bakugou noticed him, “GOOD, NERD! GET IN HERE AND SEE IF YOU CAN TALK SOME SENSE INTO THIS IDIOT!” Bakugou shouted as he threw open the window. 

“Um… what seems to be the problem?” Superman asked. 

“Hi Deku,” Toga smiled sweetly at him, “Baku-Chan is being unreasonable, as usual.” 

“And psycho here wants to go back to the League of Villains even after they pulled that shit today!” Bakugou stated. 

“Wait, He told you who I was?” Superman gawked. 

“No, he called you Nerd, he only calls one person Nerd. He’s really selective with his nicknames,” Toga said, winking at the Man of Steel, “I guessed. You confirmed.” 

“Shit…” Superman sighed, siting down roughly in Bakugou’s chair. 

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” Bakugou snapped his fingers at Superman, “Watch the language! Don’t make me tell your mama.” 

“You cuss all the time!” Superman looked scandalized. 

“Do as I say, not as I do, Idiot!” Bakugou frowned. 

The fiery hero then turned to the blond, “And you, I forbid you to go back!” 

“You what?” Toga smiled sweetly, “I don’t think I heard you correctly…”

“Bakugou, as much as I agree she doesn’t need to go back, you can’t force her not to go back…” Superman said, earning a smile from Toga. 

“Not with my baby in your belly, you stupid vampire!” Bakugou yelled. 

“…Oh,” Superman said softly with wide eyes. 

Bakugou looked at the shocked Toga, “Since we’re shitting out on secrets tonight, might as well have all of us come clean.” 

“You got a villain pregnant?!” Superman gawked at his friend. “You’re a hero!” 

“That happens more times than you’d think, actually,” Toga shrugged. 

“We at least got married first, damn it!” Bakugou shouted. 

“That one, not so much,” Toga said, looking at her nails. 

Superman pinched his nose and leaned forward in his chair. “How did… you know what? I don’t want to know. I really don’t want to know.” 

“If word got out, Baku Chan would be ruined, he’d probably end up in jail… or worse…” Toga said, uncharacteristically serious, “And me, well. Most solo villains it wouldn’t matter. Most villains in taboo relationships I know of typically have the whole cat and mouse thing as foreplay with their hero loves. Most of the time it’s just about the sex. Yet, me being in the League of Villains, if it got out I’d probably disappear… if I’m lucky,” Toga glanced at Bakugou and they gave each other a little smile, “it was an insane risk with this guy but… I love the asshole.” 

“Why do you do things so complicated…” Superman asked Bakugou, who just shrugged. 

“Hell if I know…” Bakugou sighed. 

“Look, you two need to work it out together,” Superman said glancing to the two. “But whatever you decide, I’ll do everything I can to help …” 

“You’ve already helped me twice…” Toga said, touching her stomach. “I appreciate it.” 

“My pleasure,” Superman nodded, glancing at Bakugou’s clock, “I have to go,”

“Figures, say hi to Round Face,” Bakugou waved him off, as Superman went back to the window. 

Superman just smiled and shook his head before he took to the sky and flew back to his apartment. 

\---S--- 

Izuku said nervously on his couch. He was so focused on calming his rapid heartbeat, his doorbell ringing actually startled him. He put on his glasses and quickly moved to the door. He found Ochako waiting patiently on the other side. “Hi…” She said softly. 

“Hey,” Izuku gulped, but stepped out of the way of her, “come in.” 

Izuku led her to the couch and they sat down together. She studied him curiously when he removed his glasses and sat them on his coffee table. “That’s still so bizarre…” 

“Amazing what a thick pair of glasses can do, right?” Izuku laughed awkwardly. 

“Right… so… I told you I needed time to think,” Ochako nodded to herself, “I’ve had time to think. I’m ready to listen.” 

Izuku nodded and went into his story. He explained how All Might and his mother found him, and how she adopted him and they raised him together. How he found out about his heritage, and how he spent so many years just trying to figure out how he was meant to use the abilities he had. “All Might’s enemy was after me, too. From what he said, All for One, with all his quirks he may be even too powerful for me to take on. It’s why Mom and Tosh… All Might wanted me to remain hidden for so long.” 

“So, what made you decide to go public?” Ochako asked. 

“You,” Izuku smiled at her, reaching out and taking her hand. “I wanted so desperately to help you… to make a difference in the world for you and others like you who feel trapped in the system. I wanted to give you hope. You inspired me to create Superman. To fight back. I wanted to help you.” 

“I see…” Ochako said, looking at her lap. 

“I feel like I’m old enough and have a handle on my abilities for when All for One comes after me again. Apparently, he’s the leader of the League of Villains according to Toga,” Izuku said, “he’s caused so much fear in this world. I wanted to bring some hope to counter that fear as Superman.”

“Superman wasn’t who saved me though,” Ochako spoke up, when she saw his confused look. “Well, he did several times. Physically anyway… but he didn’t save me. I was struggling so much, Deku… I had no place to go. There was no one I could turn to. I had no safe place. The weight was so heavy on my shoulders. I couldn’t talk to any one. No one even pretended to really understand. My parents tried. But they didn’t get it. I had no one…” she said, picking up his glasses, and placed them on his face, “Until I met you.” 

“You saved me, Deku,” she whispered, before moving in to place a kiss on his lips. They pulled away to look at each other a moment before they closed the gap again and deepened the kiss. They continued for some time, before the sound of Ochako’s stomach grumbling caused them to break apart and laugh. 

“Speaking of saving me…” Ochako flushed and smiled awkwardly, “Got anything to eat?” 

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Fallout

**Chapter 7: Fallout**

Izuku stretched as he woke the following morning. He reached for his phone and smiled when he saw a text from Ochako wishing him good morning and asking him to be safe. He gave a little laugh before telling her to be safe too.

He quickly got up and dressed and headed to the paper. As always it was wild activity in the bull pin. Kohei snapped his finger at Izuku as he walked in and pointed to the office. “You snapped, chief?” Izuku asked as he walked into the meeting.

“A few special assignments for this weekend’s holiday edition,” Kohei stated, “Double sized anniversary edition.”

“I don’t have all I need for the Uraraka set up story yet, sir,” Izuku said.

“Good, I don’t want to be shut down for hearsay,” Kohei snapped, “Midoriya, I want you and Arima to do an interview with Earphone Jack and Chargebolt. You two can team up your music composition and hero analysis to get all the info out of their lives as musicians and heroes as well as an early review of Earphone Jack’s Christmas album.” He then pointed to Izuku, “But keep your ears open, Midoriya. If something comes up on that insanity with the heroes yesterday, I want you on it like white on rice. Understood?”

“On it!” they both said and moved to leave the bullpen. “Nice to finally work with you,” she said to Izuku, “Kaori Arima, I’m driving.”

Izuku shrugged and followed her to garage to get into her car. The two discussed what they knew about the couple as they made the drive to Chargebolt and Earphone Jack’s home.

The two reporters walked up to the front door and Izuku rang the doorbell.

“Welcome, you must be the reporters?” a woman answered wearing a ventage rock sweatshirt and yoga pants.

“Hello, Mrs. Kaminari,” Kaori smiled.

“Come in, come in, and please call me Jiro, everyone else still does,” Earphone Jack smiled, and stepped to the side to let them in, “My husband is baking cookies for us.”

Jiro led them into her living room, and they took seats. “I’m Kaori Arima and this is Izuku Midoriya.”

“Ahh, You’re the legendary pianist Kosei Arima’s daughter,” Jiro smiled, then turned to Izuku, “And you, you’re Ochako’s boyfriend.”

“I see you’ve kept in touch with your classmates, at least one,” Izuku nodded.

“We went through a lot, not hard to bond,” Jiro nodded, as a blonde headed man walked in carrying a tray of cookies. 

“Hope you all came hungry!” he said, bringing the tray and placing it on the coffee table between them.

“Denki’s cookies are to die for,” Jiro said, taking one for herself.

“We’re here to talk about your rise to stardom, how it effects your lives as heroes, and your new Christmas album,” Kaori smiled, taking a cookie too.

“The album is something I’ve always wanted to do,” Jiro said, before glancing to Izuku, “By the way, Ochako loves anything pink, but she goes nuts over martial arts weapons and purses.”

“Thank you… um…” Izuku scratched the back of his head, “So… what’s it like to blend music and heroics?”

“Wasn’t as hard as you think… or as I thought at one time, I had a passion for music and for helping people,” Jiro took Denki’s hand, “Someone helped me see I didn’t have to decide. I could have both.”

“Which led to your first-year performance,” Izuku nodded, “Hero Too.”

“You know about that performance?” Jiro blinked in surprise.

“I’ve always been a hero fanboy, and always wanted to come to UA. On top of that Bakugou and I were… kind of friends at the time. I think he wanted to show off, so he invited me to come for the performance,” Izuku explained, “I still remember how incredible it was.”

“Thank you! I’m pleased you enjoyed it!” Jiro smiled.

The two reporters continued to talk to the couple about their work as heroes as well as her work as a musician.

“Oh, that don’t look good…” Denki said, and reached for the remote to unmute the TV.

The others glanced and saw a news report breaking in of Endeavor being arrested.

“In the wake of the unusual event that happened yesterday, the heroes involved in the attack have been more heavily scrutinized. With testimony of his children, Enji Todoroki, now formerly Pro Hero known as Endeavor, has been arrested on multiple charges of domestic violence, child abuse, spouse abuse, as well as bribery and workplace violence.” The voice on the report said, as they saw Endeavor being placed in the back of a police car. “Also, Keigo Takami, the pro hero Hawk, has been taken in for questioning with connections to various criminal underworld organizations. And Yu Takeyama better known as Mount Lady has been brought in for questioning as well, after various photos and video of her in sexual activity involving other pro heroes and even villains were found. Tenko Shimura is expected to make a public announcement within the hour at Shimura Tower…”

“The Chief will want you to cover that,” Kaori said, glancing to Izuku.

“Right! I better go,” He stood up, and quickly blurted out that he’d call a cab.

\---

Just a block away from the Shimura building, Izuku rushed out of an alley, putting his glasses on.

He quickly moved into the crowd of reporters to listen as Tenko Shimura stepped up to the podium. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Tenko gave his winning smile to the group. “As you all know, several Pro Heroes have been determined to be compromised, morally or otherwise, some, as Endeavor’s case, I’m sorry, Enji Todoroki’s case, have gone back for many, many years, right under the Commission’s noses.”

“This has been a shocking and heartbreaking turn of events for all of us,” Tenko sighed, “And with a heavy heart, and teary eyes, I must announce that in agreement with the Japanese Government, I am effective immediately disbanding the Commission of Professional Superheroes. All Professional Agencies and Educational Institutions such as UA High, Shiketsu High, Ketsubutsu Academy, Seiai Academy, and all others will fall under the control of the Shimura Company. This won’t be a permanent change,” Tenko said holding up his hand, “But until we find a new Commission membership with new rules in place for accountability, I will personally see that our Pro Heroes will be at their peak focus and ability.”

“There will be no more questions at this time, I will have another press conference when more information becomes available,” Tenko stepped away from the podium, “thank you.”

He stepped away from the stage toward Eri and pulled a cigar from the bag she was holding for him. He lit it and smiled, “I love it when a plan comes together.”

“This was part of your plan?” Eri asked.

“Sped up the timetable, but we’ve taken control of the heroes as well as the villains, my dear,” Tenko smiled at girl he had saved years ago. “And very soon, all of society.” He noticed her frown, “Don’t frown, my dear. In my society, men like Overhaul won’t exist.”

“Nothing can stop me now,” He stepped past her, “Not even Superman.” 

\---

“This is bad as it looks, isn’t it,” Izuku heard Ochako on the other end of his cell phone.

“I don’t trust him, I don’t know what his endgame is but I can tell he’s moving toward it,” Izuku replied as he moved toward his mom’s apartment building.

“He’s called for the agency to meet tomorrow,” Ochako said softly, “I’m nervous, Deku…”

“Just answer and get away from him as quick as you can,” Izuku said, “remember, you’re a hero.”

“I’m a hero. Right. All Hero. Fearless and all that,” Ochako’s voice quaked, “if I keep saying it between now and then maybe I’ll believe it.”

“Well, I do believe it,” Izuku smiled as he approached his mom’s apartment and put his key in and opened the door.

“Thanks, Deku. It means a lot,” Ochako’s smile could be felt in her words, “Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Izuku hung up, and spotted All Might sitting in the living room, sipping on tea.

“Toshi?” Izuku asked.

“Just got in town and heard what happened,” the weakened form of All Might said, “Your mom went for groceries. Should be home soon.” He sighed and glanced up at the young man. “I … I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Izuku sat down across from All Might. “You know about my power, One for All,” Toshinori said.

“And I told you, I’m not going to take it from you,” Izuku said, “I don’t even know if I CAN. And if I do, it would be too much power for one person.”

“As if you aren’t used by now to using great power wisely,” Toshinori laughed, “But for once, Young Midoriya, that is not what I wish to discuss.”

“Then what is it?” Izuku asked.

“Someone took control of Endeavor,” Toshinori sighed, “Hawks and Mount Lady aren’t known for their strong mental prowess, and with the strain Eraserhead’s career has placed on him, not unusual to consider there either. But Endeavor is the number 2 … was the number 2 hero for a reason. He is focused and he as a strong mind. The fact someone could control him… troubles me.”

“I need you to promise me, Izuku…” Toshinori locked eyes with the younger man. “Promise me.”

“What is it?” Izuku swallowed hard.

“If what happened to Endeavor happens to me, promise me you will stop me,” Toshinori ordered.

“Toshi…” Izuku breathed.

“Promise me, Izuku,” Toshinori pleaded, “One for All cannot be used to hurt people… and if I am taken control of… I fear you may be the only one who can stop me. So, promise me. You won’t hold back if you must come against me.”

“I promise, Toshi,” Izuku smiled, “But I know it won’t come to that.”

“I hope it doesn’t, but I wanted to be sure… if it did…” Toshinori nodded.

\---

The next morning, Izuku walked to his desk at the Bullpen and to his surprised there was an envelope. He narrowed his eyes at it on his desk, then slid his glasses down on his nose so he could look over the rim. His X-ray vision looked past the paper to see a small recording device.

“Hmm,” He opened the enveloped and went to the closet to see what was on the device.

He couldn’t believe what he heard.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have gone farther, but couldn't pass up this cliffhanger. more soon!


	8. Tis the Season

**Chapter 8: Tis the Season**

“Are you sure you want to do this, Midoriya?” Kohei asked carefully, looking over the edge of his glasses at the reporter.

“Absolutely, sir,” Izuku replied. With the holiday break, they were the only two meeting in the office.

Kohei sighed, reached under his desk in a hidden drawer and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

“I’m not much of a drinker, sir,” Izuku said, holding up his hands.

Kohei ignored him and poured two glasses, and slid one toward him, “Humor me.”

Izuku smiled softly and took the glass and took a swig. “You know, Midoriya… this… this is going to put a target on your back.”

“I know, sir.” Izuku nodded.

“I’ll have to make you sign a waiver,” Kohei took a swig of his own drink, “So your family won’t sue for you getting yourself killed.” 

“I’m tougher than I look,” Izuku pushed his glasses on his nose.

“Seen that put on a few tomb stones,” Kohei snorted, “So why? Most other reporters would brush it under their desk and forget about something like this.”

“I’m not most reporters, sir,” Izuku stated, looking him square in the eye. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“And here, I thought your breed of reporter was extinct,” Kohei laughed heartedly.

“This is going to be smack dab on the front page,” Kohei nodded, turning to his computer.

“I just need one favor,” Izuku said, then asked.

“I think we can do that, if you don’t mind waiting for about twenty minutes,” Kohei nodded, then cracked his knuckles, “Alright. Let’s do this shit.”

\---S---

Shoto blinked when he and Momo exited his car to find Ochako, Bakugou, Tsu, Mina, Tenya with Mei pushing his wheelchair, Denki and Kyoka, Mezo, Koji, Hanta, Fumikage, Toru, and even Mineta at the entrance. “What’s this?” Shoto asked, looking around his former classmates as Momo slid her hand into his.

“Moral support, you damn dumbass,” Bakugou snapped, before getting an elbow from Ochako.

“We can’t go in with you, but we’re right here behind you, Shoto.” Ochako said smiling at her old friend.

“Except me, I’m sticking right there with him,” Momo said, clutching his hand tightly, “He won’t face this alone.”

“Let’s get this over with, I have much more enjoyable holiday plans than dealing with this…” Shoto said.

Shoto and Momo walked with the group into the high security jail with the others close behind.

They made it to the two heavily armed guards who nodded expectantly. “We’re right here, Kiro, Kiro.” Tsu said with a smile as the couple went on into the secure wing.

Shoto and Momo were led into a secure room with a desk before a large glass window. The couple sat down, and Momo refused to release his hand from under the desk. A moment later Shoto’s father was lead in restraints to the other side and made to sit down before them.

“Shoto!” Endeavor smiled.

“When are you going to tell them the truth so I can get out of here?” the former hero asked.

“I did tell them the truth,” Shoto said, “So did the others. That’s why you’re still locked up.”

“I just want you to know some things,” Shoto continued before his father could get past the shock of what he said. “We took all of your belongings from the master bedroom… and burnt it all.” Endeavor’s eyes widened, “Every last bit. We brought in new furniture and got Mom out of the hospital. It’s her room now.”

“And your training hall,” Shoto glared daggers at his stunned father, “I personally destroyed every last bit of equipment you had in there. I’m sure it cost millions. It’s all ash. All of it. We’re making it into a nursery for your first grandchild. Where you did nothing but cause me pain and fear, your grandchild will experience nothing but love and adoration. And I can promise you this, _Endeavor_. This one bit of information will be the only bit of details of your grandchild, or any other bits about the rest of your family you will ever receive. You will never see the light of day. Ever. Again.”

“Shoto…” Endeavor growled as his son and Momo rose from their seats and turned and walked away. “SHOTO!!!!!!”

As the door stood behind them they could still hear his screams. “I’m proud of you,” Momo smiled up at him.

“Let’s get out of here…” Shoto smiled, squeezing her hand.

They rejoined their friends and left the jail.

“You’re all invited over for Christmas dinner if you’d like, can call in your families as well,” Momo invited the group, and some accepted.

“What about you Ochako, Kiro?” Tsu asked her friend.

“Oh, I can’t, I’m sorry!” Ochako replied, flushing slightly, “My parents and I are going to go spend Christmas with Deku and his family.”

“Oooo, sounds like things are getting serious…” Mina piped in, with a bright smile.

“Maybe… I dunno…” Ochako flush intensified, “We’ve… we’re not keeping secrets anymore.”

Mina grin brightened, “Secrets? do tell!”

“Correction,” Ochako gave her a short glare, “We’re not keeping secrets from each other anymore.”

“Oh Come on, Ochako!” Mina begged as the girls gathered, “Has he spent the night yet?” 

Ochako glanced at each of the curious faces like a caged animal, then to Bakugou for help.

“Yeah, Ochako…” Bakugou grinned, “Has he?”

She shot him a glare that screamed betrayal.

“He’s been a perfect gentleman!” Ochako squeaked, covering her face.

“How so?” Momo asked, joining the group.

“I GOTTA GO!” Ochako made a dash for her motorcycle and took off.

“She’s gonna kill you all one of these days,” Bakugou snorted.

“No, she won’t. She just needs to get laid. Izuku will take care of that sooner than later, Kiro,” Tsu commented, and it was total silence for almost a full minute. She looked up to see every single one of them staring, “What?”

\---S---

Izuku and Inko busied around the kitchen, preparing their grand feast.

Toshinori was the first arrived, and Izuku helped him with the presents he was balancing. The legendary hero seemed surprised that more guests would be coming.

“Is she prepared?” Toshinori asked, and Izuku wasn’t sure if he was referring to Inko being prepared to meet Ochako, or Ochako prepared to meet Inko.

“Too late now, they’ll be here any time,” Izuku shrugged.

Izuku stiffened when the doorbell rang. “I got it!” he said and used his own superspeed to get to the door before his mother could.

“Deku!” Ochako beamed, giving him a big hug.

“Hey, Ochako!” Izuku smiled hugging her back. They broke the hug and Izuku greeted her parents.

“Come in, come in,” He motioned for them into the apartment. “This is our old friend Toshinori, and this is my mother Inko…” as he said the name, Inko grabbed Ochako into a bone crushing hug.

“Hi…” Ochako squeaked as her parents chuckled.

“Oh, I’m so happy to finally meet you!” Inko gushed, “My baby boy finally bringing a girl home for Christmas! I’ve looked forward to this for so long. Has he been good to you? Has he kept you happy? He hasn’t made you pay for any dates? I did not raise a bum!” 

“Mom!” Izuku flushed.

Introductions continued with her parents, and they made their way to the dinner table. Much to Ochako and Izuku’s embarrassment, their relationship was the topic of choice. 

After Dinner, they settled in the living room and Inko turned on a TV for holiday movie background sounds. Ochako noticed Izuku stiffen up. She glanced to her parents who were talking with Inko and Toshi. “Deku, are you ok? I know that sauce can make your stomach upset…” She said, looking him in the eye, and glancing from her parents to the restroom. He grabbed his stomach and smiled a thanks and nodded. She smiled as he hurried into the bathroom. Inko looked at her questioningly, as a new report came on TV.

A Highrise apartment building had caught fire with a half dozen people trapped inside with no way out.

As cameras watched the fire, Superman was seen flying into the blaze.

A massive breeze was shown blowing out much of the fire, on one side, before Superman flew out with all six people in his arms. Slowly he lowered them to the emergency personnel. He glanced over each of them with his Xray vision and told the emergency workers any injuries or problems that they’d need to know about. And finally, Superman flew back up to the blaze, and blew it out with his super breath, before flying off.

Inko and Ochako watched the action with pride before they finally caught each other’s eye. The two women glanced to each other and a knowing look and smile shared between them.

“Sorry about that,” Izuku said, as he came out of the bathroom.

Finally, gifts were exchanged, Toshinori rolled his eyes as Izuku opened his gift from his mother. A rare, All Might figurine. Ochako’s parents and Inko noted how Ochako smiled brightly and listened to Izuku muttering random info on this particular figures costume and pose.

After everything was exchanged, Izuku stood up. “I have one more thing.” He said, moving to his room. And bringing back a wrapped box. “This is for you three…” He said, handing it to the Uraraka family.

“What’s this?” Mr. Uraraka asked.

“You’ve already done more than enough for us, Izuku,” Mrs. Uraraka said.

“Just open it,” Izuku smiled. Sitting down across from them as Ochako joined her parents.

They opened the box and found a single newspaper. “It’s a preview of Monday’s edition.” Izuku clarified.

Ochako and her parents began to cry.

Inko and Toshinori looked at Izuku in confusion before Mr. Uraraka began to read the headline.

“Construction Company set up in an overreaching plot,” He read with a trembling voice, “Shimura International has been revealed to have been behind the accident. It was all proven to be yet another step in a long-term work to gain more control of not only the Heroic Agencies but also villain and criminal groups worldwide. This plan is formally foiled with the help of an inside source and Superman himself…”

“Oh Izuku!” Ochako gasped, throwing herself at her boyfriend.

“It’s going to be over soon, Ochako,” Izuku said, hugging her. “It’s going to be over soon…”

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but wanted to get this out before the end of Christmas. Merry Christmas! Hope everyone had a great holiday!
> 
> Next chapter: All For One


	9. All for One pt 1: Take my Breath Away

Early the next Monday morning, Izuku Midoriya sat in the far corner booth of the coffee shop he had first met Ochako in what felt like a lifetime ago. He sipped on his steaming beverage while looking at his phone.

Toshinori hadn’t responded to any of his texts and hadn’t answered any calls. He had already talked some about this ‘operation’ yesterday, and he was going to help. Yet, it seemed fate was against a Superman All Might team up against Tenko, as Inko had informed him that Toshi had received a phone call earlier and had rushed out in what seemed like an emergency.

He glanced up when he heard the bell on the door chime and saw Ochako and Bakugou approaching.

“Got it?” Izuku asked as the two sat in the seat across the table from him.

Bakugou slid a paper across the table. Izuku glanced down and read the warrant for Tenko Shimura’s arrest. “The chief will have a power wagon and high security guards ready to bring him in. But they’re concerned about sending officers after him, what with him having the ability to control of different heroes, and God knows what other powers he might have hidden according to All Might.” Bakugou explained.

“I have several heroes I know we can trust ready to help,” Ochako added, “Shoto and Froppy just said they’re ready and waiting. Mina, and a few other pros I know are ready and waiting too.”

“Good, but I only want you too to come with me to confront him. And even then, you being pros you’re the only ones who can issue the warrant. I’ll take him down if he tries to fight back, you two slap the cuffs on him.” Izuku said.

“You really think we’ll just sit back and watch you fight?” Bakugou snorted, “Don’t be a dumbass!”

“Yeah, I know…” Izuku smiled, “Just don’t get yourselves hurt.”

Ochako glanced out the window at the dark storm clouds. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked, “without the sun, if he has anymore of that rock, or somehow manages to hurt you…”

“I’ll be fine, Ochako…” Izuku smiled, and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I went up and got a full charge before I came to met you.”

“Can we go take down this bad guy already? Then you two can have all the lovey dovey bull shit you want,” Bakugou groaned.

“Last question,” Ochako mentioned, “So are we going to have to fight through the guards and any villains he has stationed?”

“No, my source is going to give us a straight path to the penthouse office,” Izuku nodded as the three stood up.

“Your source?” Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll meet at the entrance,” Izuku said as the three left the coffee shop and turned to walk down the alley beside it.

Ochako watched Izuku intently while Bakugou looked back and forth between the ends of the alley. “Relax, I could hear someone coming,” Izuku said, removing his glasses and jerking open the front of his shirt, revealing the S Shield.

“I love it when he does that…” Ochako purred.

“You would,” Bakugou rolled his eyes.

“So are we going to get going or,” Bakugou snapped, but ended with a gasp when he suddenly found himself in front of Shimura Tower. “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN?” 

“Heh… sorry,” Superman smiled at his best friend, before glancing up at the armed guards.

“So, going in?” Bakugou asked.

“Wait for it,” Superman smirked, hearing the beep on his phone knowing exactly what that meant. A moment later the guards turned back at the commotion inside.

One guard flew through the glass window and rolled along the ground. Before the outer guards could respond. Eri leapt between the middle two soldiers, thrusts her fist downward as she pushed her legs outward in a full split, kicking the two in the head. One of the others tried to grab her as she landed, but she responded by elbowing him in the face. Finally turning to the last one, punching him twice in the face before finishing him off with a hard snap kick.

Once the guards were down, she turned to the trio in a fighting stance but relaxed when she realized who they were. “Hi!” She smiled shyly.

“Mr. Izuku said you’d be coming,” Eri said as the three approached. “Even with the guards and cameras disabled, he still won’t be easy to defeat. He hadn’t taken control of the country’s villains by talking the talk.”

“We’ll be careful, thank you for your help,” Superman held out a hand, and she took it in a handshake. “What are you going to do now?”

“Go to the police, tell them everything I can,” Eri replied, “After that, who knows. Time will tell.”

“Good luck, Eri,” Superman smiled at her.

“Thank you… and tell Mr. Izuku,” She said, stopping as they walked back, “Tell him I said thank you for everything.”

Eri walked away as the three entered the building. She had told them the truth the path to the elevator was completely clear. And once they entered, Ochako pressed the button for the penthouse office. She whistled softly along with the elevator music as the three stood and waited for it to reach the destination.

“I gotta ask, have you two actually, you know… done it?” Bakugou finally broke the silence.

“Excuse me?” Superman blanched as Ochako turned crimson.

“I’m just curious on how… you know it works,” Bakugou said flushing.

“Are you sure we’re the people to have this conversation with, Bakugou?” Ochako snapped. 

“No, not like that!” Bakugou lifted his hands and flushed himself, “I know how that works. I got a kid on the way myself, damnit. I mean…” He sighed, “You know, more powerful than a locomotive and all that shit… how does he not kill you? If he was to get into it, he’d rip you apart.”

“Well, we haven’t so…” Ochako wanted to go through the floor and die.

“I… uh… asked my dad… at the Fortress…” Superman flushed brightly, “My internal blood pressure and … body functions aren’t any stronger than anyone else’s on earth. So as long as I keep control of myself, she’ll be fine…”

“That’s really good to know,” Ochako said a little too quickly for both of her companions.

The bell chimed, and Ochako jumped forward, “Thank God!”

Bakugou snickered as he and Superman followed her.

“Ah, there you are,” Tenko glanced up from his desk. “Been expecting you?” 

“Eri…” Superman frowned.

“Oh no, she was a surprise,” Tenko glanced up at the three, “But I still have my ways of knowing what’s going on.”

“Tenko Shigaraki, you’re under arrest,” Bakugou said stepping forward.

“Oh, am I?” Tenko grinned.

“Yes… you are…” Superman took a step forward.

“Oh… I don’t have to be afraid of that…” Tenko grinned, “Why? Because… He is here.”

Before Superman could even respond, a powerful fist collided with his face, sending him spiraling away from Bakugou and Ochako. More importantly, he actually _felt_ the blow.

Superman glanced up and barely was able to get out of the way of Another powerful blow. To the Man of Steel’s surprise All Might stood smiling at him and coming directly in his direction.

“All Might!” Superman cried out, dodging another attack.

Before Bakugou and Ochako could go to his aid, All Might tackled Superman out of the window into the roaring storm.

“Want to watch the show?” Tenko smiled at the group, pressing a button and turning the monitors to show the two facing off. “Popcorn? Soda?”

“I don’t want to fight you,” Superman said, hovering a short way away from him on the neighboring rooftop.

“You don’t have a choice, Midoriya!” All Might growled.

“You knew…” Superman smiled softly as the rain washed down his face, “You knew. That’s why you made me make that promise.” 

All Might simply smiled brighter. “OK. Let’s do this…” Superman said, throwing a punch that hit All Might’s fist. The combined impacts destroyed every window for a mile.

Fist met fist again and again in powerful strikes. Finally Superman got one through and it turned All Might’s head. The smile was gone only long enough for him to spit out the tooth before he smiled again.

“I have to admit…” Superman said, “I always wondered how my powers measured up to yours.”

Superman shot forward toward the Number One Hero, as he reared back his fist. “Detroit……” All Might growled out.

“SMASH!!!!” All Might yelled as he connected right in Superman’s face, sending him flying backwards.

“You have to be running low on gas soon, how many hours have you held out that form while in his office,” Superman said, staring at him, noticing his body beginning to steam. “Does he know there’s a limit?” The grin he gave him told him, “You always been strong, not just in your muscles, Toshinori.”

“United…” All Might said, as he and Superman both pulled back their fists.

“States…” Superman echoed as they shot toward each other.

“OF SMASH!!!!” The two powerhouses yelled at the same time and threw their attacks. Causing a blinding explosion, that wiped out the monitors in the office.

Superman laid gasping for breath on his back, the rain hitting him in the face. He was struggling to catch his breath. It was a new sensation for him. He lifted his head when he heard laughter. Across from him was Toshinori in his weak form, his soaked, now oversized uniform hung on his skinny form as he struggled to get up.

“That was the best fight I’ve had in years…” Toshinori laughed. “Thank you, Izuku.”

“For knocking a tooth out or breaking the mind control?” Superman asked, sitting up.

“Yes,” Toshinori answered after a moment.

Superman pulled himself to his feet and after a moment, flashed Toshinori to his mother’s couch. “Rest while we finish this.”

“Be careful, he may have other tricks up his sleeve. I found out while I was under his throw that he has my old enemy’s quirk. All for One on top of his natural one. He’s dangerous. His quirk is as powerful as mine. In fact the original user of his quirk used it to create mine.”

“The one you’ve been trying to give me for years?” Izuku asked.

“Yes,” Toshinori nodded, “An advantage is he likes to rant and monologue. He likes to hear his own voice. Might be able to use that to your advantage. But be careful. He shouldn’t be able to steal your powers since they’re not quirks. But do you want to risk it?”

He sat back on the coach, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for sometime, but he had put a block preventing me from saying anything to anyone.” The two looked up as Inko came in, looking worried.

“Take care of him, Mom,” Superman said, going back to the window, “I’ve got work to do.”

Superman flew back to the office and found Bakugou and Ochako still glaring down Tenko at his desk.

“We’ve been waiting for you!” Tenko said, kicking back and putting his feet on his desk.

“He hasn’t moved, and we were waiting to find out what happened.” Bakugou said. “All Might…”

“He’s fine,” Superman nodded, “And you… are you ready to surrender?”

“May I ask, why would I want to do that, Deku?” Tenko smiled, pulling out a hand from his desk and placing it on his face.

“What did you call me?” All three stared in shock at the villain.

“Deku. It’s your name right?” Tenko laughed. “How about a little music?”

“Do you like the old band, Berlin?” He said, pulling up a song and playing it, “Always liked this one…” he said as ‘take my breath away’ began to play over the surround sound. “It’s interesting, isn’t it? Mind control. It has so many facets you can either straight up change a person’s mentality, you can control them like a robot, or you can make them sleeper agents with specific key words or things to make them do what you want. Interesting isn’t it?” He said as Bakugou and Superman glared, and Ochako began to blink rapidly.

Once the song reached the chorus, Ochako pulled something from her armored gauntlet that caused Superman to flinch, she slapped Bakugou, causing him to start floating and cursing. Before Superman could respond, she buried a kryptonite dagger into his ribs.

**To Be Continued…**

[Song Tenko used to trigger Ochako's brainwashing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8)


	10. All for One pt 2: The Heroes of Tomorrow

“ROUNDFACE? WHAT THE HELL?” Bakugou screamed as he bounced lightly on the roof of the office.

Superman struggled to stay on his feet as raw pain radiated intensely from his side, and it burned to even breath. He coughed into his hand and blinked when he saw not only blood in his palm, but his veins and arteries turning green, glowing through his skin.

“O… Ochako…” He wheezed out, as he looked at her stony face, and eyes that glared with hatred. He put a hand on the desk to keep himself from falling as she walked away from him. She sashayed around the desk to Tenko, who put an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder and stared hatefully at Superman.

“You know what the most beautiful pain is, Deku?” Tenko smiled, “Betrayal by the one who you love the most.”

“You’re… a monster…” Superman managed to get out, not able to keep off his knees.

“Yeah, proud of it too. Oh, I take it back, there is a pain greater than that, it’s so much more beautiful and fun to watch,” Tenko said, stroking Ochako’s face, “Knowing YOU hurt someone you love. I did a special little number on this pretty little thing, specific for this little meeting all together. See, she has no idea she’s been calling me and giving me all sorts of interesting information on you, Deku…” Tenko laughed, “Such a pathetic name, I don’t get why she likes it. But anyway. While she had no knowledge of our past meetings and phone conversations, or the fact she planted the bombs in her own father’s equipment. But right now, this very second, she is fully conscious, hearing and seeing everything. But She’s trapped like a puppet on a string.”

“Now how long do I want to torture her, too? I wonder…” He asked, hugging her lovingly, “Should I allow her to cuddle up in my lap and watch you die? Sounds like a fun show. Don’t you agree, Deku?”

“But it’s not as good, seeing as she has no control of even her facial features or external emotional responses. Not even shedding a tear, even though I bet she’s screaming in her mind. Should I let her go? What do you say, DEKU?”

“Alright, Deku, let’s see her pain, too!” He said snapping his fingers in her face. She instantly swung, hitting him right in the face.

“YOU BASTARD!!!” She screamed, before turning to Superman just as he fell, “IZUKU!!!!!!” 

She glanced up, and pressed her fingers together, “Release!” She said, as she slid on her knees to the faced down Man of Steel, “Izuku! Izuku!” She cried, rolling him over into her lap, “Izuku, open your eyes and look at me.” She said, horrified at the green web of lines all over his body.

  
O…Ch…ko…” He wheezed, opening his now almost completely green eyes. “Sorry…got you… into… this…” he forced out as Bakugou hit the ground.

Tenko got up, rubbing his jaw, “I agree, I kind of deserved that one…”

But the two heroes ignored him as Bakugou, grabbed their badly injured friend. “Make us light, Ochako,” Bakugou ordered, and she touched her chest then the two men, making them float slightly off the ground. “Ok, hold on to him and me, tight.” He instructed, and she wrapped an arm around both.

Bakugou pushed his arms back using his quirk as a thruster sending them flying out of the window of the office, flying through the air.

“Thanks for stopping in,” Tenko sat back in his desk, “That was more fun than I expected.” He said, taking a small knife and putting another notch on the underside of his desk, “So long… Superman.”

\---S---

Inko was busy bandaging Toshinori’s wounds when Bakugou kicked open the front door. “What on Earth? IZUKU!” She gasped seeing the body cradled in the fiery hero’s arms, with the teary eyed Ochako right beside him. “Laying him here,” She said, jerking the back cushions off the couch to make a make-shift bed.

“I… He’s been stabbed,” Ochako whimpered, as Bakugou laid him down. His skin was now turning green with every vein now greenish black.

“We gotta get the rock out…” Toshinori said, not caring at the moment that they the two didn’t know. If Young Midoriya trusted them, then so did he. So, to the shock of Bakugou and Ochako the small man transformed into All Might before their eyes.

“All… All Might?” Bakugou gasped, as the Number One Hero reached down and grabbed the kryptonite dagger.

“Izuku… this is going to hurt, son.” All Might said soothingly, stroking his hair.

Izuku unconsciously reached for Ochako, and she took his hand. Her already teary eyes widened at how weak his grip was, and how cold and clammy his skin had become.

He screamed out and jerked in pain as All Might jerked the emerald crystal from his body. “Give it to me!” Ochako said, grabbing the bloodied crystal from his hand, removing all weight to it. She opened the window and threw the now weightless object as far as she could. She took a sigh of relief before she turned back to her love. “Why isn’t he getting better?”

“No sun light,” Inko said, stroking her son’s face as she glanced out at the dark storm clouds.

“He needs a sun?” Bakugou gritted his teeth and clinched his fists. “I’ll give him a goddamn supernova…” he glanced to Ochako, “You three, get out of here. get in another room and closed the door… don’t look this way. I’ll fix whatever gets blown to shit, I promise.” He then glanced to the stunned Inko, “smack me for my filth mouth later, I’m going to save your kid.” 

All Might gathered Ochako and Inko and pulled them into Izuku’s old room and closed the door. Once he was sure they were clear Bakugo turned to his fallen friend.

“Just like when we were kids, eh, Deku?” Bakugou growled, building up his sweat for his quirk. “You know you’re going to owe me for this, right? You better remember it, you hear me??”

Bakugou held out his hands toward him, “NOW WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIII” He screamed as he released every bit of power he had.

He very seldom used the supernova hyper move. It was dangerous because the full release of heat and explosive energy caused a radiation effect. But seeing as his best friend’s alien cells survived off solar radiation. It was the best move he could think to make. But as the blinding flash and release of all his energy caused the young hero to stumble backwards away from the singed couch and fall backwards to the ground unconscious.

After a moment, the returned to small form Toshinori, Inko and Ochako rushed from the room. “Deku? Bakugou?” Ochako asked.

“Young Bakugou is fine, he just used up all his strength,” Toshinori said, checking on the blonde, before glancing to the couch.

“Izuku?” Inko asked, his skin was still faintly green, but the green veiny lines had lessoned. As well as the wound on his side has closed. “It worked, he absorbed it. His wounds are healed… But it wasn’t enough…”

“He needs sunlight to recover his strength…” Ochako said, glancing to the storm outside, knowing it would likely be at least another hour before it blew over. They didn’t have time. Ochako touched Izuku’s chest and kissed him lightly on the lips as he began to float.

She guided his weightless and unconscious form toward the still open window and eased him out. “Shouldn’t take him long to get through the clouds.” She turned to the others. “When Izuku comes back… tell him… tell him I’m sorry…” Ochako smiled.

Realizing what she was planning Toshinori held up a hand, “Give me sometime to recover some of my own strength. The fight with Midoriya took a lot out of me. And he’ll be back soon.” 

“Tenko will either get away or have his defenses raised. He may even have more of that rock.” She said, glancing them, “I’m still a hero. I have to do what I can.”

\---S---

Tenko had gone back to doing paperwork at his desk. It would be difficult to find a replacement for Eri, but not impossible. Perhaps he should have listened to Sensei and taken her quirk while he had the chance. But he just was not fond of the risk of developing the horn that held her power. It got in the way of his hands. Too much of a drag.

He glanced up when the elevator dinged. He raised an eyebrow as Uravity rushed out and ran straight toward him. “Oh? We’re going to do this now? Ok.”

He stood up and stepped away, as she touched the desk and lifted it into the air. He put his arms behind his back as she threw the weightless desk at him and released it as it flew toward him. “Lame…” He said, releasing a blast of energy from his eyes. Destroying the desk. “Do you know how expensive that desk was?”

Ochako gritted her teeth before she rushed him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He effortlessly docked and side stepped them, till a well-placed kick barely missed his face. “Listen, you little…” He growled before she drove her knee into his stomach and clutched her fists together and brought them across his face in a fist.

“Anything else to say?” Uravity stood proud.

Tenko smiled insanely as he pulled a dismembered hand and placed it on his face. “It’s my turn.” He stood up and his arms began to grow. “Air Cannon, Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster, Strength Enhancer, Rivet stab, Impact Recoil, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivet, Spear like Bones, Electro-Pulse, Hardening Plus, Muscle Augmentation, Absorption and Release.” He named off each quirk he activated in his arms as they bulked up mysteriously with spikes, protruding bones, hardened skin and claw like fingers with electricity running up and down. “It’s been so long since I got the chance to play, Ochako, thank you!”

Ochako barely was able to jump from the massive strike that shattered the floor where she stood. “Come, little rabbit!” Tenko grinned, “Come play with Shigaraki!!!!!” he yelled as he connected with a backhand that sent her flying into a pillar, cracking it.

Before she could get the stars from her eyes, He wrapped his massive hand around her throat, all but one finger. “I could turn you to ash right now!” Tenko laughed, as he squeezed her throat, making her gasp in pain, “I’ll even put you in a nice pink urn to put next to Superman’s cape! Wouldn’t that be nice?!” He said, before throwing her into the coffee table, shattering it.

“You’re not going to win…” Ochako spit up some blood as she struggled to get up. She winced as she looked at small pieces of glass that cut through her uniform and skin. 

“And who’s going to stop me,” Shigaraki asked, growing two pair of bat-like wings, “YOU?!”

“Yes…” She struggled to her feet, brushing some blood from her lip with the back of her hand, “Or die trying.”

“Come then, Hero.” Shigaraki smiled, as Ochako made one last run, but was hit hard by a massive punch from the monster, sending her flying through the window on down toward the streets far below.

As she fell she glanced up to see the sun breaking through the ending storm. “Deku…” She whispered as she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

Meanwhile, Deku had broken through the clouds and the pure sunlight began washing over his form, reenergizing his cells, allowing them to fight back and destroy the invading kryptonite. He unconsciously lifted his hand upward toward the sun, enjoying the feeling of energy flowing into him, when suddenly he heard Ochako’s voice. “Deku…” and in the twinkle of an eye [he was gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yVV8ntoU78).

Ochako braced to hit concrete or even a vehicle but gasped when she landed on a cushion. She glanced around and found herself in the Midoriya apartment. “W-What?” she breathed out in confusion.

“Tea?” Inko offered.

“It’s pretty damn good,” Bakugo said from the chair where he rested.

“Language!” Inko scolded.

Realization hit her instantly. He was ok. “He’s ok…” She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

\---S---

“It’s a shame these heroes die so easily,” Shigaraki groaned in disappointed as he walked away from the broken window. “No fun.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Shimura,” Shigaraki froze as a familiar voice spoke from the broken window, he slowly turned to see Superman floating at the window, glaring at him with his arms crossed. “Would you care to step outside?” 

“YOU?!” Shigaraki screamed, “HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!”

“It’ll take more than a dirty trick from a weak little man like you to stop me,” Superman smirked. “You have a lot of quirks, let’s see how you measure up.”

Shigaraki growled and took flight diving toward the Man of Steel but hit nothing but air. He flapped his wings and hovered in place trying to see where he went.

“Not surprised to see you lacking,” Superman said floating directly above him. Shigaraki growled and dove at him again.

“I’M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO DUST!!!!” He screamed grabbing for the much faster hero. He finally grabbed him with both hands and laughed but stopped when he realized Superman was smirking at him.

“I assume you have some form of decaying or destroying quirk?” Superman cocked an eyebrow, “also I assume that my invulnerability is stronger than that, huh?” Shigaraki’s jaw dropped open. “My turn…” Superman said, rearing back a fist, and punching him with a fraction of his power, sending him spinning wildly through the sky.

Shigaraki screamed as he flew out of control, but Superman lazily flew after him, throwing another punch sending him flying farther toward the outskirts of the city.

The hand fell off his face on the impact of the ground, and the villain slowly climbed back to his feet. “Kill you… kill you …”

“Not today, Tenko Shimura,” Superman said landing before him, his hands resting on his hips.

“MY NAME IS TOMURA SHIGARAKI!!!!!” Shigaraki screamed at the top of his lungs, “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS! THEN ANY HEROES THAT WON’T SUBMIT TO ME!!! THEN ANYONE ELSE!!! I AM A GOD!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

“I did Tomura Shigaraki, was it?” Superman smiled, then pointed to the side, “And so did they.”

Shigaraki slowly turned to see that Superman had guided the fight to a news station, and several cameras and reporters were watching his every move.

“So are you going to surrender, or …” Superman raised an eyebrow.

Shigaraki screamed as he dove for Superman again but was met with a fist that knocked him completely out.

\---S---

The next day the headline was Tenko Shimura was locked away. And the board of directors had named Eri Chisaki the new CEO of the company. Izuku smiled as he looked at the headline.

“Thanks for everything, Mr. Midoriya,” Izuku looked up from his desk to see Eri walking toward him.

“My pleasure,” Izuku smiled.

“I figured it out by the way,” Eri grinned at her friend.

“Figured what out?” Izuku glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention.

“I know who you are…” Eri made a little S with her finger. “I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry… but … my old boss…”

“He said he wasn’t saying anything either,” Izuku sighed, “He said it won’t be useful if everyone knew.” He said with a shrug.

“Beat him once, if he shows up again you can beat him again,” Eri nodded, “And I’ve got control of his company and his money. So, he doesn’t have that edge anymore.”

“Right,” Izuku nodded, still a little concerned.

“So tell me…” Eri glanced back at him as she started to leave him to his work. “What are you going to do when you’re not saving the world?”

Izuku looked at his desk, and the three pictures on it. One of him, Toshinori and his mother, one of him and Bakugou, and his most recent one of him and Ochako. “I’m going to live in it.”

“See you around, Hero,” Eri smiled walking away.

He smiled and went back to work but froze as his ears perked up. He got up slowly and began adjusting his tie. He glanced around as he moved to a supply closet with large window and removed his glasses as he closed the door.

Superman took to the sky flying into orbit, enjoying the feel of the air rushing past. As he looked out over the horizon he glanced to the readers, and gave a wink before soaring toward the danger.

**End of Arc 1**

**Epilogue 1:**

“You got a phone call…” Shigaraki growled as the guard moved a video monitor into his cell. “Leave you for your privacy…” He said, turning and walking back out.

A moment later a shadowing figure appeared on screen. “Sensei…” Shigaraki squeaked.

“You failed.” The figure growled.

“Sensei… please… just give me another chance…” Shigaraki begged.

“One.” The figure growled, “one chance. But at the time of my choosing.” He gave a little chuckle, “Until then, enjoy what failure feels like.” He finished as the screen went blank.

“Sensei!!!” Shigaraki cried, “Please!!”

**Epilogue 2:**

Eri read over reports and suggestions from the board. But what she was focusing on is what to do with the new Hero Hub that was constructed. The outside was completed but it was incomplete on the inside, little more than a hall.

The company still owned and controlled the Hero Agencies, but she was working at possibly cutting them back loose, but before that she wanted a contingency plan. Greed and laziness were what led to the heroes almost falling to Shigaraki. She wouldn’t allow that to happen again. But what could safeguard.

She glanced out the window and saw Superman flying through the air. She smiled wistfully. If there were only more like him. But wait. What if there are? She blinked and pulled up her computer and pulled up the files on the Hub. She smiled as an idea formed in her mind, inspired by her friend as she began to type the name of her new side project.

“Project: Justice League”


	11. Not Alone

**ACT 2: LAST SONS**

“Thank you for coming with me, Inko,” Ochako said as she fidgeted in the driver’s seat as they drove downtown in her car.

“It’s ok, Dear,” Inko smiled at the younger woman, “And it’s going to be ok.”

“Thank you… I hope so…” Ochako nodded, taking a deep breath when she pulled into the single-story mental health facility with a large sign on the side of the building “Heroes in Crisis”

“Need me to come in with you?” Inko asked, squeezing her hand.

“I… yes, please.” Ochako nodded and the elder woman smiled, and the two exited and walked into the building hand in hand.

“What time is your appointment?” Inko asked as Ochako looked on the directory on the wall.

“Eleven fifteen, but he said I was his first appointment and can drop in any time.” Ochako replied, “We weren’t in the same class, but we went to UA together.”

The two made their way down the hall till they found the office. “I’ll be right here, dear.” Inko smiled reassuringly.

Ochako nodded, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later a blue haired man with tired eyes opened the door. “Ochako, good to see you.” He smiled.

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Hitoshi,” Ochako replied as he led her inside.

She glanced around, still clinging to her purse to her chest, an old nervous tick. She read all the awards and degrees on the wall of Hitoshi Shinso’s office. 

“Please, have a seat on the couch, get comfy,” Shinso smiled softly as he took a seat, and put a notepad and a pin on the coffee table. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No… no thank you,” Ochako nodded.

“Then shall we get down to business, tell me why you’re here. Understand it had something to do with the conflict when you faced with Tenko Shimura?” Shinso asked.

“Yes… but first… I know with your quirk I might say something that’s a big secret of someone very special to me… It won’t leave?” Ochako asked nervously. “I trust you just… I have to know.”

“This room is triple soundproof; I have heard more secrets and have shared none. Nothing leaves this room. I swear.” Shinso smiled, “One of the things that works with my quirk is I can have people tell the whole truth, even truths they deny themselves without struggle. My quirk has helped a lot of heroes face their demons and struggles. Some more than others…” He said, pinching his nose at the thought of his next session with Endeavor.

“Ok,” Ochako nodded.

“Alright then,” Shinso picked up his note pad and pin. “We’ll start with what you know. And tell me when you have a secret not to be written. And you’ve spoken to me so I’m in control until I release you but if you feel uncomfortable your safe word Cheeseburger. Say it if a topic becomes too much for you. Do you understand?” Ochako nodded, “Go ahead.”

“I found out… during the fight with Shimura… he had brainwashed me… made me a sleeper agent. I… he used me to hurt my family… he used me to hurt Deku… might have hurt Bakugo if things played differently… and he showed that he had me under control without my knowledge for a while…”

“You’re not the only one going in my Tenko is a piece of shit file, just so you know,” Shinso smiled softly as he made some notes. “So, you have no recollection of anything he had you do?”

“None of it… and what I do know is bad enough…” Ochako’s lower lip trembled, “It scares me.”

“We have two options to proceed,” Shinso stated, “We can unlock those memories together, or I can have the hidden part of you Shimura created tell me. I’ll let you decide the path to proceed.” 

Ochako looked up at her old friend, and with tears in her eyes and a deep breath she made her choice. And Shinso unlocked the part of her that was controlled by Tenko Shimura. She told all about how she would give info about other heroes, was used to sit the bombs that hurt her father’s company, betrayed Deku, every tidbit he commanded her to do.

Once she was finished, Shinso glanced to her, “Ok, Ochako I want you to look me in the eyes.” She did as commanded, “You will respond to no planted subliminal commands. You will listen to no other controls placed over you without your consent. You are not responsible for what Tenko Shimura made you do. You are free. I am releasing control.”

Ochako sat back on the couch and remained still for several moments before she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Shinso remained silent and slid a box of tissues to her.

\--- S—

“DIE!!!” Bakugou screamed as he literally dove into a terrorist camp off the coast of a small supposedly abandoned island between Japan and China. He fired off several off his explosive blasts as he dodged their machine gun fire.

He hit one with a howitzer impact wiped out a small group of thugs. He was about to take out the one he heard coming up behind him, when the thug fell flat on his face with four daggers in his back.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bakugou turned to his wife who was sending him back a fangy grin.

“Hired to wipe out some baddies pushing in on another baddie’s territory, got paid good. Almost paid off the nursery. What the hell are you doing?”

“Came to wipe out baddies because they’re bad, and you’re pregnant! You should be resting, Damn it.” Bakugou snapped back.

“I’m pregnant, sweet face, not crippled,” Toga snot back, throwing a dagger that stuck in another thug’s throat. “And so far, I’ve got a higher score.”

“For now…” The hero and villain couple got back-to-back and began fighting the thugs. “You sure you’re alright?” Bakugou narrowed his eyes, “You’re breathing like shit…”

“Cause you stink, honey.” Toga piped back but couldn’t hid the fact she had to shake her head.

“I took a bath last night, thank you very… HIMIKO!” Bakugou screamed as his wife collapsed against his back. He spun quickly and caught her. Her skin was hot to the touch. “Shit, I told you, I told you, damnit,” he said cradling her in his arms, and making a mad dash back to his speedboat, with guns firing behind him. “Hang on, baby, I’ve got you…”

He jumped the boat and laid her on the floor to be safe from fire, before he started the engine and pushed it back toward Japan. “Hang on…” He kept repeating.

He got far from the island, but his eyes widened when the engines started to fail. “What the hell? No!” He ran back to the engines and panic began to rise when he saw bullet holes in the engine block. “Oh, no, no no no…”

He ran back to Toga and got down beside her, “Himiko?” he asked but she only groaned. He was stuck in the middle of the ocean, with terrorists behind him, and no hope in front of him. Hope. That’s it. If it was any other situation he would have hated himself for this. But this. This was an emergency. “ **IZUKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Miles away at his desk, Izuku Midoriya was anxiously waiting word from his mom and girlfriend when he heard his friend’s desperate cry. He glanced around and a moment later he disappeared with his glasses falling on the desk.

“Kacchan?” Superman asked landing on the boat.

“I dunno what the hell happened, she wasn’t supposed to be doing shit, but she was doing shit and then she fell and she’s shitting hot and we’re stuck and I don’t know what to do…” Bakugou said, gripping her hand with tears forming in his eyes.

“I’ll get her to the hospital,” Superman said, going to one knee beside them.

“No… hospital…” Toga groaned in her fever.

“Fine, the Fortress then,” Superman said, scooping Toga up in his arm, “Hold on to me, we’re gonna do the thing you hate.”

“Do it…” Bakugou said, wrapping his arms around his friend and wife.

A flash later they were in the Fortress of Solitude, with Bakugou trying to steady himself. Superman made no hesitation, called one of the Fortress androids and placed Toga on a comfortable bed that raised as the Fortress detected their needs.

“We will begin running a diagnostic on the pregnant human female, it will take a few hours. But early analysis shows she and child are stable,” the android responded as scanners lowered from the crystal-like ceiling.

“Has anything like this happened before?” Superman asked his friend.

“Not while I’ve been around, Deku, and if it has when I’m not she hasn’t said a damn word…” Bakugou said, trembling by the bedside.

“You ok?” Superman asked, stepping up to his friend who was staring at the blond who seemed to be fitfully resting.

“Yeah, just cold… and the flight made my eyes water, ‘s all…” He said, rubbing his face.

Superman felt his phone buzz from the pocket on his cape. “Ochako and Mom are back, you want me to fly you back or…”

“I’m not leaving her, Deku,” Bakugou said, not taking his eyes off Toga.

“What I expected, I’ll be back soon,” Superman smiled, before taking flight.

\---S---

Izuku walked into his mother’s living room adjusting his glasses, finding Ochako and Inko sharing a pot of tea. “So…” Izuku asked, and Ochako ran to him, giving him a big hug.

“Shinso helped me,” Ochako sniffled, “Tenko … told the truth… it was me who set the explosives for him… he used me to spy on other heroes too… including you…” Ochako glanced away.

“He… didn’t use you in any other way, right?” Izuku whispered, fearing the answer as it was something she had voiced her concerns about before setting her appointment.

“No, he never touched me… Thank God…” Ochako replied, and he released the breath he was holding.

Izuku had made a vow to never use his powers to take a life unless absolutely necessary, and he was worried had that taken place, he would have had to break that vow.

“Do… you have any more of that tea, mom?” Izuku asked.

“I do, want me to bring you a cup, honey?” Inko replied from the kitchen.

“No, I’ll come and get it,” He said quickly. “Be right back, Ochako…”

Ochako nodded and continued to fight the guilt at what all she was made to do. Even if she knew it wasn’t her fault she still was struggling.

“Stop stressing, sweetie,” Inko replied, walking in and rubbing her ring finger absentmindedly, then sat down in the chair. “It wasn’t your fault. Now you can get on with your lives and let that madman rot in jail.”

“Yeah, it’s finally really over…” Ochako said, as Izuku came back and gave her a big hug.

“Ochako, There’s something else I wanted to talk about…” Izuku said, and his mom sat forward in her chair.

“Deku?” Ochako asked curiously.

“This may be a bit sudden but after everything we’ve been through, I just…” Izuku said, before mentally hearing Bakugou’s advice of just go for it. He dropped to one knee just as his mother’s TV made a incredibly loud noise and came on by itself, grabbing Ochako’s attention away from him.

The three looked at the TV, and Izuku could hear the same sound coming from all over the world as every TV and monitor came alive, showing the same message and every local dialect.

**NOT ALONE**

**NOT ALONE**

**NOT ALONE**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**WE COME IN PEACE**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**WE COME IN PEACE**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**WE COME IN PEACE**

**GENERAL ZOD COMES IN PEACE**

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is property of TOHO and Bones  
> Superman is property of DC Comics and WB Entertainment


End file.
